Clichés Zodiacales
by DoNotTouchMeYouMuggle
Summary: Todos sabemos que Aries es un signo que se enoja con facilidad pero ¿Qué pasa con Mu? Los Acuario son muy raros ¿Qué tiene Camus que decir al respecto? El siempre enamorado Cáncer... ¿Estamos hablando de Death Mask? Muchos clichés zodiacales son un mito pero ¿Qué pasaría si no lo fueran?
1. El mal humor de Aries

Serie de drabbles, viñetas u OS, dependiendo del tamaño. No están relacionadas entre sí.

He visto estas imágenes en facebook que dicen como son los signos. Quién se enoja más, quién se enamora primero, quién es el más celoso… No es que yo lo crea, pero he decidido imaginar a nuestros caballeros actuando de esa manera. Probablemente se vuelva un poco Ooc, pero voy a tratar de acoplar las personalidades lo más que pueda a las situaciones. Probablemente me limite a los dorados, pero uno nunca sabe ¿no?

 **Advertencias** : Alguna que otra palabra altisonante, Ooc y tanto pueden haber relaciones homosexuales como heterosexuales, dependiendo el contexto en que se hable. Por ahora eso es todo.

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece** , si lo hiciera... Bueno, creo que el santuario se convertiría en un club de stripers... _si saben a lo que me refiero._

* * *

.

 **El motivo por el que sigues soltero.**

Capítulo Uno: _Aries_.

 **Tienes un mal humor de mierda.**

-Hola Mu…- _risillas_.

 _Inhala… Exhala…_

-Si no estás muy ocupado…-más risillas molestas. Inhalación profunda.

 _Estoy meditando maldita sea… No, no, piensa en cosas bonitas, piensa en cosas bonitas…_

-Me preguntaba si…

Eso fue todo. El caballero de Aries no aguantó más, no estaba de humor para interrupciones. Se levantó de su posición para después mirar mal a la chica frente a él _(una aprendiz de amazona)._

-¿Necesitas pasar o algo?- preguntó bruscamente, la chica se lo quedó mirando sorprendida negando con la cabeza. Ante la negación el pelilila solo pudo bufar y hacer su camino hacia la entrada de su templo.

-Nunca quieren pasar, ¿Por qué mierda me interrumpen entonces? Debo comprar un perro, un perro que muerda…

.

* * *

.

 _Welcome to whatever this is..._

Como notarán lo haré por signos. No me detendré con ese tema _(soltería),_ hay muchas imágenes de donde escoger. Lamento lo Ooc Que les puedan parecer los personajes, pero el chiste son los clichés. Son cortos, ya lo sé, alguno que otro será más largo supongo. Todo depende de la inspiración. En fin, nueva en el fandom, me encanta jaja.

¡El siguiente es Tauro!

.

Me despido.

.

 ** _Donot:)_**


	2. El hambre y necedad de Tauro

**Hola otra vez.**

Ustedes dirán: ¡Eso fue rápido! Pero vamos, ¿cuantas palabras tiene esto? ¿100? He buscado imágenes en las que los ponen por grupos, tal vez pueda hacer un OS con ellas, pero primero hay que acabar con este tema. Es decir, llegar hasta Piscis. Creo que esto se convertirá en el fic con más capítulos que haya escrito en toda la vida. Si tengo suerte.

Espero que les vayan gustando las situaciones en que los pongo, a las amazonas ciertamente no les gustó.

 **.**

 **Advertencias** : Alguna que otra palabra altisonante, Ooc y tanto pueden haber relaciones homosexuales como heterosexuales, dependiendo el contexto en que se hable. Por ahora eso es todo.

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece** , si lo hiciera... todos mis shipeos se harían realidad.

* * *

 **El motivo por el que sigues soltero**

Capítulo Dos: _Tauro_

 **Necio a muerte. Además, ya tienes una relación estable con la comida.**

.

-Entonces… ¿Que tal comida china?- preguntó la chica, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-Oh, adoro la comida china.- respondió Aldebarán, pero después lo pensó mejor.- Pero hay un nuevo restaurante de comida italiana en Rodorio.- agarró su mentón, cavilando sus opciones y recordando al último momento.- ¡Casi lo olvido! Camus me recomendó ese lugar de comida francesa… oh, no me puedo decidir… ¡Ya sé! Hay un buffet en medio del pueblo, trae a tus amigas también, seguro que hay algo que nos guste a todos…

-Oh, ellas no querrán…

-¡Insisto! La comida es muy buena y…

La chica solo pudo suspirar derrotada.

.

* * *

.

Pobre amazona random. Esperen a ver lo que hace Virgo. JAJA

¿Qué sigue? GÉMINIS. En esta ocasión usaré a Saga, tal vez luego incluya a Kanon, créanme que muero por hacerlo.

 **UN PUNTO MUY IMPORTANTE:**

Tanto en el primer capítulo como en este puse advertencias. Es cierto, estos bebés _(los capítulos)_ han sido acerca de relaciones heterosexuales _(con amazonas random)_ pero no duden que en algún momento pueda incluir una pareja homosexual. Si tienen problemas con ello, les pido de favor que **NO LEAN**. En caso de que le quieran dar una oportunidad al fic, pondré advertencias específicas de si el capítulo tiene contenido homosexual.

Esto solo lo aclaro por que yo respeto las opiniones. Y alguien me ha pedido que no lo haga _(hasta incluyó por favor)_. Sin embargo esto no me detiene. Yo no tengo ningún problema con escribirlo porque, vamos, un lugar lleno de hombres hermosos donde las mujeres te arrancan las pelotas _(Shaina)_ si te les acercas demasiado _(no se diga verles el rostro)_ , a eso súmenle el estrés sexual y _voila!_ Tienes un ejercito de adonis gays. Aparte están en Grecia, _duh_.

Eso era todo. Pueden seguir con sus vidas.

Regresando a cosas menos serias _(pero no por eso menos importantes)_ : **¡LOS REVIEWS! ¡GRACIASSSS!**

 **Misao-CG:** Siempre he pensado que Mu controla muy bien sus instintos arianos (err asesinos) En estos drabbles veremos mucho a Mu saliendose de control. Gracias por la manzana. Jaja La necesito.

 **Sslove:** Tengo planeado subir cada día uno nuevo... hasta ahora no ha sido tan difícil. Pero no prometo nada. Aquí tienes la conti.

 **Normanda Lethar:** No sé si sea fascinante, simplemente un día llegué y leí la imagen y me imaginé a Mu pateando un perrito. No pude parar después de eso. Con respecto al Yaoi, guilty. ¿Has leído mi bio? ¿No? Jaja, Lo siento. Pero prometo advertir cada vez que lo haga, eso si los quieres seguir leyendo...

 **sukoru:** "Bembos" amo esa palabra jaja. Desde que vi Shaman King, que buenos tiempos... Yo haría lo mismo, para qué te digo que no. Sin duda te los apartaría, podría hacer un negociazo con ellos. Gracias por la bienvenida, que linda.

 **Lina Elnath:** Hey, esto es más como un llamado a la inspiración. Tengo unos cuantos fics sin terminar y me vuelvo loca con tantas ideas y ninguna sobre ellos. Algunos sí que serán largos, solo que estos no. Deberías saber que en la mayoría de los clichés de Tauro se incluye la comida, yo no entiendo por qué _(aunque teniendo en cuenta a los Tauro que conozco...)._

 **H. Sagittarius:** ¿Es extraño que entendiera lo que dijiste? ¿Qué idioma es? ¿Portugués? Me alegra que te gustara. Ni siquiera intento traducir esto al portugués porque será un desastre, pero gracias. Espero que te gusten los que siguen.

.

 **ESPERO LEER A TODOS OTRA VEZ**

Y ya saben: dudas, críticas y sugerencias en el buzón.

Los quiere.

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	3. La apretada agenda de Géminis

**Advertencias** : NO

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece,** no tengo tanta imaginación. *pouts*

* * *

 **El motivo por el que sigues soltero.**

Capítulo Tres: Géminis.

 **Nunca tienes tiempo y no te comprometes lo suficiente**.

-Hola Saga…- la amazona puso su pose más provocativa.- Recuerdas que saldríamos esta semana…

-Estoy ocupado

-Oh…- la chica se desinfló literalmente, ante su fracaso.- um... ¿Con qué?

-¿No estás viendo?

-¿Eso es… un cubo de rubik?

-Ajá…

La amazona resopló antes de salir indignada del templo.

.

* * *

Saga es de otro mundo jaja No pueden culparlo, estaba concentrado.

.

 **Alisopsie** : Todos tenemos un Tauro interior. ¿Eres Géminis? ¡Este va par ti entonces!

 **Sslove** : Así es, comida netflix y una mantita. Eso es todo lo que necesito jaja Igual me dio risa al escribirlo.

 **Misao-CG** : Había olvidado que a Milo le gustaban las manzanas. Yo tengo un Aries en mi vida, todavía no explota pero lo trato con mucho cuidado jaja ¡Gracias!

Dudas, críticas y sugerencias, en el buzón por favor.

Los quiere,

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	4. La inestabilidad emocional de Cáncer

**Advertencias** : Ooc.

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece** , si lo hiciera... el santuario sería como un museo de hombres o algo así

 _._

* * *

 **El motivo por el que sigues soltero.**

Capítulo Cuatro: _Cáncer_

 **Estás demasiado ocupado llorando o viendo tv.**

La chica tomó aire antes de encaminarse dentro del templo. Hoy era el día, hoy iba a declararse, al fin, al más temido caballero dorado. Sus amigas estaban mal, pensaba, mientras se adentraba en las habitaciones privadas del templo, el santo de cáncer solo era un poco incomprendido… Escuchó murmullos un poco más adelante.

-¿ _Death Mask_?-musitó incrédula a lo que veía.

El susodicho estaba sentado frente a su televisor, bote de helado en mano y lágrimas en los ojos. No parecía haberla escuchado ¿Era ese el mismo sádico, rudo y sin corazón caballero de cáncer? ¿El chico malo que derretía con una mirada a la mitad de la población femenina del santuario? No solo eso, la amazona pudo reconocer la película que se estaba reproduciendo en el televisor, _The Notebook_. Solo pudo dar media vuelta en dirección a la salida del templo, escuchando a lo lejos como el santo de cáncer se limpiaba los mocos. En su cara podía leerse claramente: _¡WTF!_

 _._

* * *

 _JAJAJA_

La primera vez que vi los Caballeros del Zodiaco no sabía nada de los signos, así que atribuí que la personalidad de los dorados estaba acorde a su signo, y entonces odiaba a todos los cáncer, era más bien un _amor/odio,_ DM es totalmente mi tipo _(a menos que quiera arrancarme el rostro)_ y entonces descubrí que los Cáncer son un amoooor. Deberían ver todos los clichés que encontré de ellos. Ángelo se arrancaría su propio rostro.

Misao-CG: y que buenos genes... Saga y Kanon se parecen más de lo que ellos quieren admitir jaja Da la casualidad que me estoy comiendo una manzana ¡Gracias!

Sslove: Igual me estresa un poco, solo logro hacer una cara o dos. Another Dimension jaja Badumtass

Alisopsie:Gracias por comentar :)

Lina Elnath: No malinterpreté nada donot worry (entiendes? donot? jaja) Lo más curioso es que yo también caigo en el cliché de Tauro jaja y no lo soy. Que cosas ¿no?

Lobunaluna: A mi siempre me deja con ansiedad. Estamos hablando de Saga jaja probablemente la deje plantada solo por estar jugando ahorcados con Kanon, y no necesariamente el de las letras.

Muchas Gracias por comentar. Espero les guste este capítulo y _¡Cáncers, manifiestense!_

Los quiere.

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	5. La necesidad de atención de Leo

**Advertencias** : NO

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece** , si lo hiciera... se me habrían acabado las ideas después de la primera temporada.

* * *

.

 **El motivo por el que sigues soltero.**

Capítulo Cinco: _Leo._

 **Siempre estas necesitado de atención.**

-Pero… ¿Entonces no saldremos hoy?

-Quedé con unas amigas para ir de compras…

-¡Pero tiene tanto que no hacemos nada juntos!

-Aioria… entrenamos juntos esta mañana…

-¡No es lo mismo!- la amazona suspiró.

-Aioria, hemos hablado sobre esto…

-¡Si no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo solo dímelo!

-AIORIA

-MARÍN

-¡Es todo! Me voy ¡Avísame cuando hayas madurado un poco!

-¡No te vayas, Marín! ¡Lo siento! ¡No me dejes!

.

* * *

Well, este es el último de esta semana. El Lunes regresaré con Virgo. Muchas gracias por la calurosa bienvenida.

Mi parte favorita: _¡Reviews!_

 **Sukoru** : Hola, yo tengo un pariente cáncer, no es nada parecido a lo que dicen los clichés _(desearía que lo fuera)_ Creo quela amazona estaba en shock, por eso se fue aturdida ajajaja Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo.

 **Sslove** : Yo tampoco la he visto, solo de lo que me cuentan me hace evitarla. No soy del tipo de películas románticas. Uff pero llevame a ver una de terror o suspenso, tendrás mi completa atención. Ya que me están pidiendo tanto a Kanon, tal vez lo agregue al final.

 **Misao-CG** : Algunos cancerianos son así, otros no tanto. Lo digo por experiencia. Que bueno que te gustara y Oh, ¿Ya cambiamos de fruta? Quiero un aguacate jaja

 **Lobunaluna** : Uy, la vida es bella, lo mato al pobre jaja No tengo amigos cáncer, al menos no que yo sepa, los dos amigos que tengo son Aries y solo uno de ellos se acerca un poco a los clichés, el otro es pura ternura, investigaré su ascendencia, seguro que es cáncer.

 **DiosaGeminis** : Cáncer es uno de mis signos favoritos, junto con Aries, ambos me resultan particularmente interesantes, aunque por razones totalmente diferentes. Aquí tienes a Aioria y su necesidad de atención.

 **Alisopsie** : Siempre tuve la idea que los cáncer eran pesados, pero pronto me bajaron de mi nube jaja

 **Lina Elnath** : Pues fíjate, he escuchado eso también de los geminianos, pero hay muchísimos Géminis en mi familia y son bastante callados, es interesante. Aquí tienes al leoncito.

 **Giprodosnato** : ¡Gracias! *hace reverencias* Claro que tener ascendente cuenta, explica muchas cosas jaja Espero que te guste este, hasta el lunes ;)

¡Muchas Gracias a todos por comentar!

Hoy me costó un poco subir este, por el tiempo. Pero _Meh_ , vale la pena para ver sus hermosos comentarios.

Los quiere.

.

Donot:)


	6. El perfeccionismo de Virgo

**Advertencias** : ¿Esto puede ser considerado crack?

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece** , si lo hiciera... ya ni siquiera se me ocurre que pasaría.

* * *

 **El motivo por el que sigues soltero**

Capítulo Seis: _Virgo._

 **Estas esperando a la persona perfecta (que no existe).**

 **Amazona Random 1**

 _-¿Eso que estás comiendo es carne?_ *

-Uh…

 **Amazona Random 2**

-¿Entonces eres vegana?*

-Si

Shaka asintió aprobatoriamente, la chica suspiró de alivio.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál religión dices que profesas?

-…

 **Amazona Random 3**

-¿ _Qué_ estás haciendo?

-Solo estoy comiendo…

-¿¡Con una cuchara!?*

-E..es so-sopa…

-… ¿Y por qué usas _esa_ mano?*

-Soy zurda

-¿¡Qué!?

.

* * *

¡Me ha dado tanta risa escribir esto! Primero que nada, no imagino a Shaka en una cita. Imposible. La mera imagen me resulta ridícula. Y teniendo en cuenta su religión y cultura... bueno, por algo es el santo más cercano a Dios, ¿no?

*Sabemos que los hindús no comen carne, o al menos lo evitan.

*En algún lado leí que no se usan cucharas en la india.

*Los hindús consideran la mano izquierda como sucia y la derecha como sagrada, he ahí el porqué de su reacción.

 **¡Tantos reviews esta vez! Casi lloro de alegría.**

 **Misao-CG:** No creo haber conocido a algún Leo, lo cual es muy raro... Marín es una santa. Mira que tener a un novio tan dependiente como Aioria... pero debe tener su lado bueno ¿no?

 **sukoru-chan:** Siento que hay un límite para todo. Respecto a Shaka... Lo lamento, el perfeccionismo de Virgo ganó. Te puedes quedar con Aioria si quieres, aunque creo que Marín te lo va a pelear.

 **Lobunaluna:** Si, por lo que he estado leyendo así es. No puedo dar mucha opinión al respecto, sin embargo. Los Leos se han mantenido ocultos de mi. Espero te guste este ;)

 **DiosaGeminis:** Ahora que lo pienso es verdad. En SS Aiora muestra mucho el cliché de Leo, pasa lo mismo con Shaka. ¿Qué cosas no?

 **Lina Elnath:** ¡Diste en el blanco! jajaja disfruté mucho escribir esto. Adivina el cliché de Libra, sorpréndeme.

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias! No pensé que gustara tanto, ¡Aquí tienes a Shaka!

 **Alisopsie:** uff Pobre, dile que se busque un Cáncer.

 **Sslove:** Aioria no está entre mis favoritos, no es que lo odie tampoco. Me gusta cuando lo juntan con Shaka, eso si. ¡Pura diversión! _(para mí)_

 **L. Crosslu x91:** Primer Leo en mi vida jaja, Death Mask me causa sentimientos contradictorios, siempre he pensado que muestra solo lo que él quiere que veamos y por dentro es un pequeño malvavisco. Uh, Libra es el siguiente, sin embargo vendrá con advertencias. Espero no te moleste. (lamento haber separado tu nombre, la página lo corta)

 **Jabed:** Gracias por comentar cada capítulo individualmente. Me hiciste feliz. Mu es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Los Tauros no abundan en mi vida, pero hay uno que otro. ¡Yo también me hubiera quedado! Seguro que la amazona era Leo. En privado jaja imágenes vienen a mi mente jaja Respecto a las cinco amazonas... en mi santuario (dígase la manera en que veo el original) Hay bastantes amazonas, obvio no al nivel de las casas. Tal vez a un costadito...

De verdad que no puedo evitar sonreír cada vez que leo sus comentarios. Me inspiran de verdad. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Y ya saben donde dejar sus dudas, críticas y/o sugerencias.

Los quiere.

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	7. La exigencia de Libra

**Advertencias** : Alguna que otra palabra altisonante, Ooc y Leve YAOI (así super leve, MEGA leve).

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece** , si lo hiciera... qué liga de la justicia, vengadores, ni que nada. EJÉRCITO DE ADONIS GAYS _._

* * *

.

 **El motivo por el que sigues soltero.**

Capítulo Siete: _Libra_

 **Porque exiges demasiado**.

La chica empezó a guardar sus cosas descuidadamente. Algunas ya sobresalían por los bordes de la bolsa, mientras Dokho la seguía de cerca.

-Pero pero pero…

-¡Ya no sé qué más quieres que haga!

-¡No tienes que hacer nada!

-JA, eso dijiste la última vez. No paraste de quejarte por semanas.

-¡No era enserio!

-No soy la más romántica y la mayoría del tiempo no entiendo tus bromas. ¡Perdóname por no tener el mejor sentido del humor! De ahí a que hayas dicho que debería entrenar más… ¡Es todo! No voy a aguantar una sola más.

-¡No me has dejado hablar!

-¡Dokho! ¡No puedo hacer todo! ¡NO SOY EL MALDITO PATRIARCA!

Eso le cerró la boca al castaño, la amazona aprovechó su estupor para escapar escaleras abajo, creyendo que lo dicho haría reaccionar al caballero de Libra. Tal vez en unos días, cuando se calmara, aceptaría sus disculpas y harían las paces.

Oh, pobrecilla. No sabía lo que había hecho.

La mirada meditabunda de dicho caballero se asomó hacia el recinto patriarcal. ¿Qué pasaría si…?

.

* * *

.

Soy culpable, Shion y Dokho son como una OTP para mi. son como... el papá y la mamá del santuario JAJA

He tenido algunos problemas poniendo a los siguientes signos en estas situaciones. PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN. Ahora solo me faltan Acuario y Piscis, que se están escribiendo solos. Ya que vamos a más de la mitad, les adelanto el siguiente tema. Estoy en un gran dilema con estos bebés:

- **La razón por la que estarías en prisión.** (Posible AU, 12 signos)

- **Escuadrón: Ok, pero trato mejor a los perros que a las personas.** (6 signos)

- **Por quién se sienten atraídos los signos.** (Crack, 12 signos)

Estoy abierta a sugerencias, aunque creo que sé cual escogerán...

 **sukoru-chan:** Tengo una amiga virgo, es un amor. No te preocupes, ya no hay moros en la costa. (Marín)

 **Lina Elnath:** Aquí tienes la razón por la que Libra sigue soltero. No dudo que sean cariñosos, mi hermana es Libra y es tan... bleh.

 **lobunaluna:** Uff, lo bueno de mi familia es que hay un poco de todo... ¿o es lo contrario?

 **sslove:** Totalmente de acuerdo. No podría salir con Shaka, por más que me latiera mi corazoncito al verlo. jaja

 **Misao-CG:** Que linda, virgos inocentes (notaste lo que hice ahí ;)). Ahora si te quedo mal, no me gustan las piñas.

 **alisopsie:** Amárralo a una silla. La cinta industrial funciona bien... err digo, me han contado.

 **L. Crosslux 91:** Creo que es por el punto, con eso que no se pueden subir links... ESA es exactamente la manera en que imaginé a Shaka jaja Ya me inventaré un apodo.

 **DiosaGeminis:** Lo sé, es tan serio e introvertido que es imposible imaginárselo yendo a por ello jajaja

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Escogan uno de los tres, para que empiece con él. De todas formas haré todos...

Ya saben dudas, críticas, sugerencias... en el buzón.

Los quiere.

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	8. Los celos de Escorpio

**Advertencias** : ¿Exagerado al nivel de llegar a ser ridículo?.

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece** , si lo hiciera... Hyoga tendría dos padres _(You know what I mean)_

* * *

 **El motivo por el que sigues soltero**

Capítulo Ocho: _Escorpio._

 **Por paranoico y celoso.**

Estaba siendo un lindo día, la primera vez en semanas que no amanecía lloviendo, teniendo en cuenta la temporada. Poco le importaba esto al Santo de Escorpio, quién se encaminaba a paso rápido rumbo al área de entrenamiento. Al llegar ahí, sus ojos se posaron en un grupo en específico, compuesto de aprendices de amazonas y alguno que otro aprendiz de caballero. Estos últimos, al verlo acercarse, echaron a correr. Las amazonas se despidieron al mismo tiempo que Milo se paraba junto a su objetivo.

-¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?- giró los ojos la amazona, no sabiendo si sentirse molesta o tomarlo como una broma.

-¿Hacer el qué?

-¡Espantar a mis amigos!

-¿Amigos? ¿Qué amigos? – el peliazul levantó a Antares amenazante. La chica rió por lo bajo.

-Eres demasiado celoso.- dijo a modo de broma.

-¿Celoso, yo? ¿Quién te metió esa idea a la cabeza? ¿Quién? Fue tu amante ¿verdad?- la amazona frunció el ceño, empezando a creer que no era más una broma.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede hoy?

-…

-Milo…

-Soñé que conocías a alguien más y me dejabas

-¿Qué?

-Dímelo, ¿Conociste a alguien?- la amazona lo miró extraño antes de echarse a reír.

-Ya para de bromear…

-No me causa gracia

-No estarás hablando en serio…

-YO LO SOÑÉ

-MILO

.

* * *

No fue uno de mis favoritos humm... supongo que estoy acostumbrada al siempre sonriente y relajado Milo, no a este paranoico y celoso jajaja se me fue la mano un poco Lol

Van empatados la prisión y el escuadrón, los que no hayan elegido... ¡Es el momento!

 **¡REVIEWS!**

 **sukoru-chan:** Hey, nunca he tenido una socia, suena interesante. Yo misma me rio de mis propios chistes sola. Por ejemplo, el capítulo de virgo. Se lo conté a una amiga y si lo entendió pero se rio poquito, ¿yo? Bueno, es avergonzante. Anoto tu voto para el escuadrón.

 **Misao-CG:** Los duraznos son ricos, solo para prevenir tampoco me gustan las peras jaja

 **H. Sagittarius:** ¡Brazil! Que genial. No me gustó demasiado este capítulo, espero que a ti sí. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo buen sentido del humor, por no decir que soy una payasa.

 **Lina Elnath:** Las pareas son raras en ese tema, no todas, pero algunas sí. Qué bueno que te gustó.

 **Sslove:** ¡Pues anoto todos! Jaja Me pregunto cómo habrá terminado eso.

 **DiosaGeminis:** Pues, al inicio puse que me baso en esas imágenes de face con los clichés, de hecho lo que pusiste va muuuy parecido a en la que me estoy basando. ¡una psíquica! Solo hay unas pocas diferencias, creo que acabas de hacer spoiler a todos jaja Gracias por las ideas, probablemente tome algunas para explicar la situación. Daré los detalles en el capítulo de Piscis. (¿puedo suponer que tu voto va a la prisión?)

 **crappycorn-87:** Supongo que tu eres GUEST jaja otra fan de ShionxDokho, nunca me canso de esos dos **.**

 **L. Crosslux 91:** Esa es una buena manera de decirlo. Pobre amazona, cuando regrese arrepentida se va a encontrar a alguien más en su lado de la cama… _(Por que vamos, Shion no le va a decir que no a Dokho, ¿has visto LC? They're in looooove)_

 **Lobunaluna:** Uf, en mi casa solo faltan dos signos Aries, Leo, Virgo y Escorpión. Los demás están por montones jaja ¡Anotaré tu punto!

 **Alisopsie:** De nada, siempre es un placer aconsejar a alguien para que amordace a otra persona. Punto anotado :)

Nunca me voy a cansar de decirles lo agradecida que estoy por sus lindos reviews.

Ya saben donde poner sus dudas, críticas y sugerencias.

Los quiere.

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	9. La indecisión de Sagitario

**ADVERTENCIAS:** A mi parecer no.

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece,** si lo hiciera... Aioros no estaría muerto, se hubiera ido de parranda.

* * *

 **El motivo por el que sigues soltero.**

Capítulo Nueve **:** Sagitario.

 **Porque ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres**

-¿E-estas… terminando conmigo?

-Yo… bueno, no exactamente…-

La amazona se sorbió los mocos, mirándolo con esperanza.

-¿No?

-Necesito un poco de tiempo… para estar seguro de lo que siento por ti…- el caballero de la novena casa se rascó la nuca, intentando espantar a los nervios.

-Oh… está bien…

-No te preocupes, yo te buscaré.

 **Dos días después**.

-¡Hola!

-¿Aioros?- la amazona lo miró con ojos esperanzados.- Hola…

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy camino a Rodorio… ¿Quieres ir… err?- la mirada animada del caballero dorado se tornó mortalmente seria nada más escuchar lo dicho por la amazona.

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-¿Uh? Pero tu…

-No quiero jugar contigo, de verdad. Por ahora creo que podemos ser amigos…

-… ¿De acuerdo? ¿Entonces vamos…?

-Te dije que…

-¡Cómo amigos!

El caballero de Sagitario se removió incómodamente.

-¿Sabes? Creo que esto no va a funcionar…-Esta vez fue el turno de la amazona de virar los ojos.

-Oh, _¿Quién te entiende?_

 _._

* * *

Cada vez se hacen más largos los capítulos... aunque solo consistan en diálogos jaja

¿Aiorios tendría 14 años? Me parece que murió a esa edad... En fin, los adolescentes no saben lo que quieren, al parecer los sagitario tampoco.

 **Lobunaluna** : Y que lo digas.

 **sukoru-chan** : Yo conozco a un escorpio, nunca mostró demasiados celos, de hecho, conozco a un capricornio aun más celoso… Bueh… Shaka _knows_ jajaja

 **Guest** : ¡Voto anotado! Lo sé, fue muy difícil de escribir. Milo es usualmente relajado y pelionero, pero nunca psico jaja

 **Sslove** : A mí también, ya veremos que pasa con los siguientes.

 **Misao-CG:** estuve a punto de escribirlo haciendo justamente eso. JAJA Que loco.

 **L. Crosslux 91** : Amo LC, me gusta casi tanto como el original. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Si están destinados a luchar ¿Por qué no a estar juntos? _Love is in the aaaair._

Gracias por comentar 3

Los quiere.

 _._

 ** _Donot:)_**


	10. La indiferencia de Capricornio

**He estado un poco ocupada y no pude subir el viernes y el lunes, que horror. ¡Deshonra, deshonra para mí, deshonra para mi vaca! En fin. Aquí traigo al siempre serio caballero de Capricornio. Veamos que tan mal le va.**

 **Advertencias** : Nah

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece** , si lo hiciera... Los capítulos no saldrían a tiempo... como podrán haber notado...

 _._

* * *

 **El motivo por el que sigues soltero.**

Capítulo Diez **:** _Capricornio_.

 **Eres demasiado seco y serio para todo.**

-¿…Y? ¿Qué te parece?- la amazona observó emocionada cómo el santo de capricornio le daba una probada al platillo frente a él.

-Está bien

\- … ¿Bien? _¿Bien?_ ¡Pasé _horas_ haciéndolo!

-Uh…

-¡Nunca aprecias lo que hago por ti!

El Caballero se acomodó en su asiento, sabiendo lo que venía.

La chica empezó a enumerar las muchas cosas que había hecho por él, desde fiestas de cumpleaños sorpresa, hasta curiosos regalos hechos a mano que el capricorniano terminaba dejando sobre los muebles, haciéndolos lucir como mesas de trofeos.

-¿…Y qué haces tú por mí? Me llevaste a una corrida de toros ¡Sabes cómo lo odio! ¡Ni siquiera estas prestándome atención!

El Capricornio saltó en su lugar.

-Ah ¿Ya terminaste?

Eso hizo que la amazona se quedara con la boca abierta, para seguidamente salir del lugar indignada. El caballero de la décima casa suspiró, tal vez se había pasado un poco. Se levantó de su asiento, llevando consigo el plato con la famosa paella y lo tiró en el basurero.

Ni siquiera Aldebarán se comería eso.

.

* * *

Aww fingió que le gustaba y la tipa se volvió loca jaja Tuvo mucho que ver la forma pero sabemos que Shura es muy serio y no se va con rodeos. Siento que cae por completo en el cliché de capricornio. Aun teniendo encuentra esto, estoy segura de que Shura tiene buenos sentimientos… aunque dicen que solo hacia el dinero jajaja.

¡REVIEWS!

 **L. Crosslux91:** Estúpido mis sentimientos idiota! Jajaja

 **sukoru-chan:** correcto! En mi caso, yo no quiero a nadie, pero eso no los detiene. Jajaja

 **Lobunaluna:** El "quiero, pero no quiero" que espléndida manera de resumirlo.

 **Lina Elnath:** Tengo un familiar sagitario, literal esto es lo que hace. Pero no se da cuenta.

 **Sslove:** igual y si, ¿has investigado su ascendente? Eso podría resolver dudas jaja

 **kuro-na curi:** Gracias. Qué bueno que esos te gustaran. Lástima por escorpio. Te ofrezco capricornio de tributo.

De nuevo lo siento por tardar tanto, pero vean el lado positivo, ¡Solo faltan 2! Y ya saben, dudas, críticas y sugerencias en el buzón.

Los quiere

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	11. La insensibilidad de Acuario

**Advertencias** **: Not in this one.**

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece** , si lo hiciera... Ya no tendría porque trabajar **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **El motivo por el que sigues soltero.**

 **Capítulo Once: Acuario.**

 **Porque no quieres a nadie**.

Cuando la amazona se paró frente a él, lo único que pudo hacer es contener un suspiro de exasperación. Aún así, no apartó la vista de su libro.

-Ho-Hola Camus…

El mencionado solo alzó una ceja, sin molestarse en devolverle el saludo (o mirarla).

-Yo… verás, quería decirte algo.

-…

-Me… ¡me gustas!- gritó la chica, con el corazón en la garganta. El caballero de Acuario bajó su libro y observó a la amazona detenidamente.

-…- la chica contuvo el aliento.

-¿Quién se supone que eres?

.

* * *

A unos cuantos metros, Aioria le entregaba a Milo unos billetes. El caballero de Escorpio se reía diciendo: _te lo dije_.

-Ouch ¿No eran amigos?- el caballero de escorpio solo se encogió de hombros.- Al menos debería haberla rechazado amablemente…

-Así es Camus.- giró los ojos el escorpiano.- Se su amigo y te tratará como tal, declárale tu amor y te ignorará por los siglos de los siglos. Amén.

-Bueno, esa fue la sexta… ¿Vamos por siete de trece?

-Hecho

.

* * *

¡Aparición especial de Aioria y Milo! jaja ese pobre león, cree que puede ganar una apuesta a Milo tratándose de Camus. Se vale soñar.

75 reviews para este humilde fic. ¡Muchas Gracias! NUNCA se me ocurrió que esto gustara tanto, me animan muchísimo con sus reviews.

 **kuro-na curi:** Yo también conozco un capricornio y no es para nada así, pero bueno, por algo son clichés jaja

 **DiosaGeminis:** Lo sospeché desde un principio, pero tuve miedo a equivocarme. No, no lo fue, pero teniendo en cuenta que (probablemente) no fuera la primera vez… Me lo imagino llegando a su templo y encontrando una fiesta sorpresa preparada por dicha amazona _"(¬_¬) ustedes van a limpiar"_ JAJAJA

 **Sslove:** Interesante pareja, ¿En qué se basa? El ascendente se busca son la hora de nacimiento.

 **Lobunaluna:** Ya verás el cliché de Piscis jaja, fue uno de los que más me gustó.

 **sukoru-chan:** También hay un capricornio en mi vida. Nada que ver con el cliché. Trataré de que no pase de nuevo.

 **Lina Elnath:** Aquí está Camusin, fue bastante difícil de escribir. Shura es todo un Capricornio ¿A poco no?

 **L. Crosslux 91:** Probablemente haya una, pero vamos, nadie querría matar a tremendos bomboncitos.

De nuevo gracias por comentar y demostrarme su agrado por este fic. ¡La emoción me hará explotar!

En fin, se que siempre lo digo pero: dudas, críticas y sugerencias ¡en el buzón!

Los quiere.

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	12. El idealismo soñador de Piscis

¡Oh Por Dios! La primera vuelta ha terminado. Muchas gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de ella y comentar y darme ideas y animarme y hacerme tan feliz. ¡82 REVIEWS! GUAU De verdad, los que se han animado a darse una vuelta por mi profile, sabrán que es el doble de los que he recibido nunca en alguno de mis fics. Para algunos tal vez no sea mucho, pero para mi es un gran logro ¡Y todo gracias a ustedes! ¡NO ENTRO EN MI FELCIDAD!

Aclaro que esto no ha terminado, tengo muchas otras ideas para este pequeño.

Respecto a la "votación" que se hizo. El ganador fue: **La razón por la que estarías en prisión**. Tengo planeado hacerlo basándome en la famosa obra de Broadway: Chicago. Claro que no van a bailar ni cantar The Cell Block Tango jaja pero en la cárcel contarán sus razones por estar ahí. Esto quiere decir que será un solo capítulo. No sé que tan largo, todo depende. Obviamente si queda demasiado largo lo dividiría… estoy divagando. Mejor los dejo leer.

 **Advertencias** : Siempre me he imaginado a Afrodita como un chico metrosexual y apasionado por la moda, no quiere decir esto que sea homosexual, pero se puede poner en duda.

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece** , si lo hiciera... todos ellos serían mis esclavos. *risa pervertida*

* * *

 **El motivo por el que sigues soltero.**

Capítulo Doce: _Piscis._

 **Porque prefieres soñar con una relación que tener una.**

La amazona exudaba nerviosismo. ¡Lo había hecho! Había logrado que el hermoso caballero de piscis saliera con ella ¡En una cita!

-¿Qué clase de evento dijiste que era?

-Uh…

Bueno, tal vez el peli turquesa no supiera que era una cita.

-Un… una…eh.- el otro hombre solo alzó una ceja, esperando.- ¿Una boda?

-…

La amazona sudó frío.

-¡Que emocionante!

La chica soltó el aire que estaba sosteniendo, aliviada. Mientras el otro santo hablaba solo (por que definitivamente no hablaba con ella). Lo escuchó murmurar varias veces algo con el color que le quedaría bien, cortes, ambiente… desconectó sus oídos y se limitó a mirarlo. Sin duda el más hermoso de la orden. El chico la miró y ella casi se pierde en sus azules ojos, sino fuera por las horribles palabras que salieron de su boca.

-¿Qué?- el hombre solo viró los ojos.

- _Dije_ ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

.

Después de un exhaustivo día de compras, en el que la chica había gastado todo su dinero en un vestido que nunca iba a usar, tomaron un merecido descanso en una banca que se encontraba cerca. Afrodita, fresco como lechuga, daba vueltas alrededor de la chica, todavía imaginando cómo estaría acomodado el salón de la boda. Cuando el santo al fin se sentó junto a ella (lo cual agradecía, así podía observarlo mejor), frente a ellos pasó una madre cargando con su bebé.

-Oh, mira ese bebé ¿No es lindo?- la chica suspiró contenta, imaginando un futuro parecido.

-¡Es adorable!- la mujer los miró al escuchar lo dicho, para después sonreír asintiendo. El caballero de piscis hizo un gesto de despedida al bebé, que solo recibió como respuesta unos cuantos pestañeos. El corazón de amazona se derritió.

-Debe ser lindo escoger su ropa…- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Casualmente frente a ellos había una tienda de ropa de bebé.

-Si, y peinarlos.- comentó Afrodita, viéndose las uñas.

-¡Y jugar con ellos!-eso provocó que el pisciano alzara la mirada.

-¡Enseñarles a vestirse y maquillarse!- chilló, aplaudiendo emocionado.

-¡Si!- la amazona ya podía verlo. El altar y las flores, la casa de sus sueños y a ambos mirando jugar a sus futuros hijos…-¿No te gustaría tener uno?

Sonido de disco rayado.

-¿Estás loca?- le contestó, como si su comentario hubiera estado fuera de lugar.-Yo no podría tener un niño, lo mataría la primera noche.

El santo se levantó y emprendió la retirada, todavía con un gesto que gritaba _"Esta tipa está loca"._

* * *

.

Tengo una pregunta para ustedes. Ya que acabamos con todos los signos, han leído mis incoherencias y, espero, me han conocido un poco…

 **¿CUÁL CONSIDERAN QUE ES MI SIGNO ZODIACAL?**

Me encantaría que contestaran ¿Incluso podría poner un premio al que acierte? Un OS del signo de su preferencia ¿Qué les parece? SOLO UNA OPCIÓN, si ponen más, tomaré la primera como su respuesta. ¿Qué tal eso? Jaja May the odds be ever in your favor.

L. Crosslux 91: Podríamos torturarlos mentalmente. Lo sé, pobrecilla.

Lobunaluna: JAJAJA me reí dos horas con esto, de verdad.

DiosaGeminis: ¡Aquí lo tienes! Espero que te gusteee.

kuro-na curi: Tipico Camus, aunque me costó un poco de trabajo jaja

sslove: Me refería a cómo le hicieron para juntarlos, que yo recuerde no interactúan en el anime…. Amo a Camus, es tan frío como su cosmos JAJA

Lina Elnath: Nunca he sido amiga de un acuario. Me da curiosidad.

sukoru-chan: Jajaja, es uno de mis dorados favoritos.

Ya saben chic s dudas, críticas y sugerencias… ¡En el buzón!

Los quiere.

.

 ** _Donot:)_**


	13. La razón por la que estás en prisión

**Ya que empezamos (y terminamos) una nueva vuelta. Les dejo este recordatorio del primer capítulo.**

Serie de drabbles, viñetas u OS, dependiendo del tamaño. No están relacionadas entre sí.

He visto estas imágenes en facebook que dicen cómo son los signos. Quién se enoja más, quién se enamora primero, quién es el más celoso… No es que yo lo crea, pero he decidido imaginar a nuestros caballeros actuando de esa manera. Probablemente se vuelva un poco Ooc, pero voy a tratar de acoplar las personalidades lo más que pueda a las situaciones. Probablemente me limite a los dorados, pero uno nunca sabe ¿no?

 **Advertencias** : AU, Factor WTF y OoC.

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece** , si lo hiciera... Habrían tubos en cada templo...

* * *

 **La razón por la que los signos están en prisión**

 **.**

El chico pelilila resoplaba, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en una pose disconforme. En su misma celda, un tipo grandote lloraba a moco tendido y un castaño se hacía un ovillo contra las rejas, golpeándolas con una lata (que había sacado de quién sabe dónde) mientras murmuraba _soy muy hermoso para ir a la cárcel_.

Viró los ojos con molestia. No tenía tiempo para esto. La cara conocida de cierto oficial de policía abarcó su campo de visión, parecía burlarse de su miseria. Hizo el ademán de levantarse bruscamente haciendo que el oficial, reaccionara esquivando un ataque que no llegaría y como resultado, cayera de bruces contra el piso. Escuchó una risilla en la celda de enfrente, había un chico de aproximadamente su edad, y él solo, ocupaba toda la celda. Levantó una ceja, a lo que el otro simplemente se encogió de hombros.

El sonido de alguien entrando interrumpió su intercambio. Dos policías traían esposados a dos jóvenes, tal vez un poco mayores que él. Los chicos estaban riéndose de lo que parecía un chiste entre ellos. Los metieron en la celda contigua. En la cual, no se había fijado, estaban dos muchachos más. Uno rubio, que jugaba nerviosamente con su cabello y el otro de cabello verdeagua que susurraba maniáticamente. Los recién llegados que, ahora que lo notaba eran idénticos, intercambiaban chócalas, susurrando excitadamente por cualquiera que fuera la razón por la que estuvieran ahí. Mientras que el grandote a su lado seguía lloriqueando y el castaño continuaba golpeando los barrotes, provocándole con el sonido, una migraña.

Casi al mismo tiempo llegaron otros dos. El chico castaño que compartía su celda se levantó apresurado, viendo con los ojos bien abiertos a través de los barrotes.

-¡Aioros! Gracias a Dios que viniste a sacarme de aquí ¡Te juro que yo no sabía…! _¿Por qué_ estás mojado?

El tal "Aioros" rió nerviosamente mientras pasaba frente a su hermano, o al menos alguna relación debían tener, eran _casi_ tan iguales como los gemelos que llegaron antes.

-Es una historia graciosa…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, el oficial lo jaló rumbo a la celda de enfrente. El chico dentro de ella, que era el mismo que se había reído del policía minutos antes, carraspeó. La reacción del uniformado sorprendió al pelilila, deteniéndose en seco y alejándose rápidamente (llevando consigo a Aioros) y metiéndolo en la celda de al lado. Le hizo una señal al otro chico, que traía a un sujeto alto de cabello negro que se negaba a cooperar y lo empujó dentro de la misma celda que el castaño.

-¡Hola vecinos!- dijo animadamente el chico solitario, su largo cabello azul contoneándose mientras su mano se movía en un gesto de saludo. Aioros se rascó la nuca, sin saber contestar el saludo, así que solo regresó el gesto.

El azabache que estaba encerrado con Aioros empezó a caminar nerviosamente dentro de su celda. Por un buen rato nadie dijo nada. El mini Aioros seguía viendo, con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas, a su hermano (o pariente de alguna clase), quien de hecho trataba de secar su camisa, exprimiéndola. El grantote a su lado seguía soltando sollozos, ahora menos audibles y los gemelos ahora estaban sentados escuchando lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo el chico de cabello verdeagua.

Mu creyó que ya no tendrían más quórum, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Se dio cuenta cuando entraron no dos, sino tres oficiales. Uno de ellos arrastrando literalmente a un muchacho, no mucho mayor que él, que gritaba que no había hecho nada y no podían probarlo. Inmediatamente fue lanzado a la celda de los últimos dos. El chico que venía atrás solo viraba los ojos, su cabello era turquesa y lucía bastante tranquilo. Gracias a Dios, fue a él a quién metieron en su celda y no al otro castaño que venía a su lado y gritaba _¡No pueden limitar a esta mente maestra!_

No se le pasó por alto que los tres policías evitaron completamente la celda frente a él. Volvió a alzar una ceja con sospecha, el chico en dicha celda solo rió, como si supiera algo que él no.

-¡ _No es cierto_! – escuchó el grito provenir de la celda de al lado. Uno de los gemelos miraba incrédulo al maniático murmurador, el chico en cuestión afirmó rápidamente con la cabeza. Aseverando lo que fuera que había dicho. El otro gemelo lo miraba intrigado. Le lanzó una mirada extrañada al peliazul, que solo se rió con más ganas, levantándose de su banca y acercándose al borde de la celda.

-Hey Camus, ¿Otra vez aquí? ¿Cuántos tufos encontraste esta vez?- el chico de cabello verdeagua interrumpió su historia para mirar mal al otro.

-Son UFO's, y esta vez logré llegar a la puerta.- todos alrededor los miraban como si se tratara de un juego de tenis.- Además, podría decir lo mismo de ti ¿O es que todavía _sigues_ aquí?

El peliazul se rió con ganas y Camus solo sonrió de lado, aunque la sonrisa (apenas visible) desapareció de inmediato. Mu se dio cuenta de su acento francés al oírlo hablar. De todas formas, aún no entendía qué pasaba.

-No me digas que volviste a meterte en el Área 51.- saltó al oír hablar al chico de cabello turquesa, que solo recibió una mirada asesina por parte del francés.

-Oh. Hola Afrodita, no había visto que estabas por aquí.- intervino el peliazul, y esta vez fue el turno del tal Afrodita de mirar mal.

-Muy gracioso, Milo.- ahora era más bien gracioso como todas las miradas iban intermitentemente a los tres. Esperando ver quien contestaba. Camus solo se cruzó de brazos, evitando dignamente las miradas de los otros dos, Milo los miraba a todos (los doce) divertido, y Afrodita tenía una mueca de disgusto en la cara. Decidió que era suficiente misterio e intervino.

-Esperen, ¿Entonces ustedes tres se conocen?-dijo, al mismo tiempo que el mini Aioros decía:.

-El área 51 no exis…

-¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo!- gritó el peliturquesa, alzando los brazos a modo de rendición.- si no va a empezar a hablar de abducciones y confabulaciones del gobierno y no vas a poder callarlo nunca.- Milo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras Camus le hacía una seña obscena con la mano.

-¿Cómo te llamas compañero? –preguntó Milo, asomando la cara a través de los barrotes, la risa aún en él. Mu lo miró mal.- Uy, alguien tiene mal carácter.

-Soy Mu.

-¡No puedes solo decirles tu nombre así! ¿Qué si están locos?- le lanzó una mala mirada al mini castaño, a punto de recordarle que él había revelado el nombre de "Aioros" primero, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Aioria! No seas irrespetuoso.- lo regañó Aioros. Mu se rió por lo bajo, ante el berrinche que hizo el menor. También le dieron ganas de recordarle al otro, que estaban en la _cárcel_.

Milo apartó la mirada del intercambio y la regresó a él.

-Así qué, ¿A qué debemos el honor de encontrarlos aquí?- preguntó, al parecer refiriéndose a todos ellos. Los que compartían celda se miraron entre ellos, fueron los gemelos los que se decidieron primero.

-Persecución de auto.- dijo riendo uno de ellos, haciendo como que conducía.

\- No nos alcanzaron hasta la salida de la ciudad.- ambos chicos chocaron las manos otra vez, provocando algunas risas en los presentes.

-¿Y qué tal tú gruñón?- dijo Milo, refiriéndose al chico que compartía celda con Aioros y que no había parado de das vueltas por su celda.- Amigo, vas a hacer un agujero en el piso.- el mencionado se detuvo, murmurando por lo bajo que su nombre era Shura.- Bueno, _Shura_ ¿Qué hiciste tu?- el chico se quedó callado un momento.

-Cobré un cheque robado.- dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Afrodita comenzó a reírse, sujetando su estómago. El nombrado Shura se cruzó de brazos indignado, y Milo reía por lo bajo.

-¿Y tú qué hiciste que te crees tanto?-preguntó el pelinegro. El chico de cabello turquesa sonrió sombríamente, provocando escalofríos en la mayoría. Después viró los ojos divertido y empezó a reírse de nuevo.

-Cultivé hierba en mi jardín.- dijo, mirándose las uñas, Milo soltó un _otra vez_. Shura solo frunció el ceño. Afrodita volvió a sonreír misteriosamente.- pones esa cara porque no has visto la magnitud de mi jardín.- añadió, mirándose las uñas.

-Creo que tengo ganas de hacerte una visita.- interrumpió uno de los gemelos.- Eso si no te la confiscan…- agregó un poco dudoso después.

-No te preocupes, _siempre_ la recupera.- intervino Milo, Afrodita le guiño el ojo.

-Genial.- concedió animado el chico.- soy Kanon, por cierto. El es Saga.- el mencionado saludó con la mano.

-¿Y tú, _Aioros_?- el mencionado empezó a reír nerviosamente. Casi podía pensar que estaba sonrojado.

-Es una historia graciosa…- Milo le insistió con la mirada.- Yo… bueno, salté dentro de una fuente.-esta vez fue su turno de reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Aioros! ¿Por qué rayos saltarías dentro de una fuente?- gritó escandalizado, _Aioria_.

-Qué forma tan estúpida de terminar aquí.- comentó el otro chico que compartía celda con el castaño.

El mencionado no parecía molesto por los comentarios, simplemente reía bajito de sí mismo. Murmuró _Apuesta_ , encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y qué nos dices de ti, moradito?

Eso hizo que la risa de Mu se terminara, y que mirara mal al que osó referirse de esa manera hacia él. Resultó ser el tipo al que habían traído casi a rastras.

-¿Viste a ese oficial de policía en la entrada?- el chico alzó una ceja.- ¿El que tiene el ojo morado y el brazo dislocado? Él también se metió conmigo, idiota.- contrario a lo que esperaba, el chico sonrió.

-¿Así que eres rudo, eh?- rió por lo bajo y carraspeó.- Hola, soy Death Mask.- dijo en tono bromista, Milo solo negó con la cabeza divertido, mientras Afrodita repetía en el mismo tono _Hola, Death Mask,_ para después deshacerse en risillas. Mu empezó a pensar que tal vez hubiera fumado algo de su cosecha antes de venir.-Yo no soy tan rudo como _Don terror de los policías_.- Mu solo viró los ojos.- Digamos que alguien descubrió mi evasión de impuestos, así que esta vez es por eso…

-¿ _Esta vez_?- inquirió Aioria, que no había permanecido callado el tiempo suficiente, para su gusto. Death Mask sonrió como maniaco, haciendo que el chiquillo se pusiera azul.

-¿Y tú, gatito? ¿Qué hiciste?- Aioros se rió por lo bajo, haciendo que Aioria lo mirara enojado.

-Pues verás.- comenzó el chico, como si segundos antes no hubiera estado aterrorizado.- Estaba en el centro comercial ¿no? Y había esta feria de teléfonos, con ofertas y todo ¿no? Y había esta gran torre con teléfonos ¿no? De hecho era bastante impresionante por que parecía muy resistente y de hecho…

-¡Ve al punto!- gritó, virando los ojos, ese tipo hablaba hasta por los codos.

-…- el castaño se quedó en silencio un momento, poniéndose más rojo a cada segundo.- Pues habían unos acomodados a un lado y… ¡Pensé que eran muestras gratis!

-¡ _Aioria_!-gritó Aioros indignado. El chico solo lo miró avergonzado.

-¡PFFFFTTT!- el resto comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Incluso el grandote a su lado, lo cual lo sorprendió. Le dio con el codo en un costado y le hizo una seña para que se animara a hablar.

El grandote suspiró derrotado.

-Creo que maté a alguien.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos.

-Eh… Pues yo estoy aquí por hakear facebook.- salvó el momento incómodo otro el último castaño, al mismo tiempo que el grandote lloriqueaba un _Nunca manejen y texteen_ y _ni siquiera me dejaron acompañarlo al hospital_. Mu se removió incómodo, alejándose un poco del hombre.

-¿Hakeaste _Facebook_?- preguntó, para sorpresa de todos, Camus.

-Ajá.- contestó, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Dokho, un placer conocerlos a todos.- lo que provocó varias risas, por aquí y por allá.

-¿Y podrías hakear una página del gobierno?

-¡CAMUS!- gritó Afrodita, exasperado.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-…Probablemente.- contestó incómodo el chico, mientras se rascaba la barbilla. Milo de nuevo estaba riéndose a carcajadas. Afrodita se puso de pie y se acercó a la celda vecina, Camus hizo lo mismo, ambos empezaron a gritarse obscenidades.

Durante el brusco intercambio, pudo notar que el rubio que compartía celda con el francés no había dicho una sola palabra. Le hizo señas a Milo para que le preguntara, no sentía correcto preguntarle él mismo.

-¡Hey princesa!- gritó el peliazul, tratando de hacerse oír entre los gritos.- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿O debería llamarte Barbie?- el rubio pareció ignorarlo, pero los gemelos empezaron a molestarlo para que cooperara.

-Soy Shaka.- dijo al fin, algo molesto. Fue apenas audible debido a los gritos.- Y yo no hice nada.

Eso sí provocó que los gritos terminaran. Tanto afrodita como Camus se lo quedaron viendo, incluso él lo miro extrañado. El chico rubio se removió incómodo, ante todas las miradas puestas en él.

-Si claro.- viró los ojos Death Mask.- no seas tímida, rubia. Dinos qué hiciste.

-¡Que yo no hice nada!- el pelilila alzó una ceja, mirando al muchacho ponerse rojo de furia.- ¡Y soy hombre!

-Sí, si, como digas.- viró los ojos Death Mask, mientras los demás se reían.- ¿Y tú? Bien que andas preguntando pero no has dicho nada. ¿Por qué te pusieron solo en esa celda?

-Bah… ya sabes, uno que otro levantón por aquí y por allá…- Afrodita viró los ojos y Camus bufó. Obviamente conociendo el _porqué_ real.- Camus, el mismo lugar de siempre ¿verdad?

-Como molestas.- respondió el aludido, asintiendo.- ¿Hora?

-Mmm… como unas… ¿Cinco horas? En lo que vienen por ti y ellos se cansan de perseguirme.

-Hecho.

El resto, con excepción de Afrodita, los miraban confundidos. El de cabello turquesa sonrió conocedor, seguramente feliz de saber algo que los demás no.

Poco después entraron cinco oficiales, que se asustaron al ver a Milo tan pegado a los barrotes. El peliazul solo se rió y levantó los brazos a modo de redención. Mu se sorprendió al ver que entre los cinco se lo llevaban uno de ellos siendo al que golpeó ( y le lanzó un gruñido, haciéndolo tropezarse con sus pies). Entre todos escoltaban a Milo a la salida, mientras este les lanzaba besos.

-Fue divertido conocerlos a todos.- decía, mientras hacía gestos graciosos.- incluso a ti palomita.- se burló, probablemente de la (dudosa) inocencia de Shaka.

El silencio reinó después de la salida del peliazul, probablemente porque nadie quería preguntar qué rayos estaba pasando. Mismo silencio que ayudó a que escucharan el repentino ajetreo que vino de afuera. Los súbitos disparos hicieron a todos tirarse al piso, poco después se escucharon sirenas de policía. Ninguno sabía si mirar al francés o al peliturquesa, pero escuchó al último susurrar _Siempre tiene que hacer un escándalo_.

-¿Acaba de escapar?- preguntó preocupado Aioria.

-Claro que sí.- contestó Afrodita. Intercambiando miradas con Camus, quien solo se encogió de hombros.- No llegas a la cárcel si eres asesino en masa.

Aioria se quedó con la boca abierta. El resto (al menos la mayoría) palideció.

-… ¿Vas a querer hakear esa página del gobierno?

-Umm…

Fin.

* * *

Por si a alguien le quedó alguna duda.

 **Aries:** golpear a un oficial de policía

 **Tauro:** homicidio involuntario

 **Geminis:** persecución de auto

 **Cancer:** no pagar impuestos

 **Leo:** Hurto

 **Virgo:** en realidad, es inocente.

 **Libra:** Hackeo de facebook

 **Escorpio:** asesinato en masa

 **Sagitario:** saltar dentro de una fuente

 **Capricornio:** intentar cobrar un cheque robado.

 **Acuario:** entrar al área 51

 **Piscis:** cultivar un enorme campo de hierba.

.

* * *

.

¡97 REVIEWS! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS, YA MERO LLEGAMOS A 100 ESTOY QUE ME DA UN INFARTO.

 **Lobunaluna:** ¿Tauro? ¡Cerca! Ese es mi ascendente. Solo quiero aclarar, que no es que yo pienseque los piscis son así jajaja ese es el cliché. Como puse al principio del fic, estos se basan en imágenes que encuentro con clichés zodiacales. Desearía que fueran mis ideas u.u JAJA espero te gusten los siguientes de Afro ;)

 **Misao-CG:** Me vas a matar jaja, pero soy alérgica al trigo LOL NO votaste por un signo :( Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo. Espero seguir leyéndote.

 **L .Crosslux 91:** ¿Virgo o Escorpio? ¿Y terminaste escogiendo Escorpio? No sé como sentirme al respecto jajaja Me hiciste imaginarme a un montón de mini afroditas en el templo de Piscis JAJAJAJA

 **sslove:** ¡Sagitario! No, lo lamento. Me daré una vueltecita por esos fics para ver que tal me va. Gracias por la recomendación ;) AGREGUÉ A KANON ¿Qué tal eso?

 **sukoru-chan:** JAJAJA te juro que si un signo no soy es Cáncer, al menos refiriéndome al cliché. Pero agradezco el intento jaja fuchila jaja esa palabra me gusta.

 **Lina Elnath:** Eres la segunda que dice Virgo, me pregunto si mi acta de nacimiento estará mal humm… Qué bueno que te gustara, espero te guste esteeee.

 **DiosaGeminis:** ¿Otra vez Cáncer? Uh JAJA literal, prefiere sonar con la relación que tenerla ¿no?

 **kuro-na curi:** ¿Aries o Géminis? En este caso tendría que contar Aries, pero de todas formas es incorrecto. Los tengo a todos engañados JAJA

 **Jabed:** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar todos los que leíste! Aunque no votaste por un signo, que mal. Me alegra que te gustaran y espero que disfrutes este.

Bueno chicos (as) Es la hora de la verdad. La realidad del asunto es que lo hice por ciertas reacciones a uno de los drabbles (al menos eso creo que son) que me causaron carcajadas. Es tan raro, por que hay cosas en las que mis clichés zodiacales y yo coincidimos, y hay otras que pero para nada. Lamentablemente, ninguno (a) de ustedes acertó :( Y por ello supongo que ¿Yo gané? Tal vez haga un capítulo especial de mi signo que es: (Redoble de tambores) **ACUARIO**.

Lo que me recuerda que alguien dijo que los limones son más dulces que los Acuario... JAJAJAJA ME MORÍ CON ESO.

En fin, Gracias por participar. Y ya saben, dudas, críticas y sugerencias... el buzón sigue en el mismo lugar que siempre.

Los sigue queriendo infinitamente.

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	14. Tu papel en una película de terror

**Siendo este capítulo completamente ajeno al anterior, les dejo de nueva cuenta este recordatorio del primer capítulo.**

Serie de drabbles, viñetas u OS, dependiendo del tamaño. No están relacionadas entre sí.

He visto estas imágenes en facebook que dicen cómo son los signos. Quién se enoja más, quién se enamora primero, quién es el más celoso… No es que yo lo crea, pero he decidido imaginar a nuestros caballeros actuando de esa manera. Probablemente se vuelva un poco Ooc, pero voy a tratar de acoplar las personalidades lo más que pueda a las situaciones. Probablemente me limite a los dorados, pero uno nunca sabe ¿no?

 **Advertencias** : AU, Factor WTF y OoC.

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece** , si lo hiciera... Estoy perdiendo mi toque, ya no sé que poner aquí.

Esto debería ser Terror, pero terminará siendo Terror/Humor, eso si, el final no será tan gracioso.

.

* * *

.

 **Los signos zodiacales en películas de terror.**

 _Cuando decidieron reunirse para ver unas películas, nunca planearon llegar a eso._

Esparcidos alrededor de la sala, algunos con la suerte de estar sobre un sofá, y los demás acomodados en el suelo. Almohadas y sábanas por todo el piso, para hacer de aquella reunión, algo placentero. El factor organizacional en su plan fue lo que falló, y solo se dieron cuenta al preguntar a quién le habían tocado las botanas, recibiendo solo silencio como respuesta. Después de casi crear una guerra santa en casa ajena _(al darse cuenta que nadie había llevado refrescos tampoco)_. Aldebarán se ofreció a ir por ello, poco importando la lluvia que caía con fuerza, creando un bullicio fastidioso.

-¿No creen que Aldebarán ya se tardó mucho con la comida?

-Cállate Milo.- dijo Shura, masajeándose las sienes. Inicios de lo que probablemente sería una migraña.

-Oh, ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- se quejó el aludido. Frunciendo el seño ante la lamentable imagen de su compañero. Iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por una voz, que venía de un poco más arriba.

-Ya déjalo Milo…- Camus cruzaba sus piernas en el sillón, libro en mano.

-OH, ahora tu también. _Milo, Milo, Milo_ , Bah…

-No pero ya en serio.- interrumpió el berrinche del peliazul esta vez, Aiora.- ¿Cómo es posible que en una casa tan grande no haya comida?

Doce pares de ojos se posaron en el chico de cabello turquesa, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¡Ya! Es todo, no voy a esperar más.- uno de los gemelos, nadie estaba seguro quién (probablemente Kanon), se puso de pie, en busca del control remoto.- Al menos vamos a entretenernos con algo, estoy harto de verle la cara de compungido a Death Mask.

-¡Hey!

En un acuerdo silencioso, se decidió de manera unánime que empezarían a ver la película (de terror) en lo que Aldebarán se decidía a llegar. Así que allí estaban, apachurrados entre todos, nunca admitiendo que la película en serio daba miedo y estaban asustados un poco. Entre susurros, dos de ellos intercambiaban palabras.

-Oye Shura, ¿Seguro que estás bien?- el otro chico solo asintió, pero la palidez de su rostro no convenció al castaño.- Vamos al baño, debe haber algo que puedas tomar para esa migraña.-tomando el brazo del azabache, se dirigieron dentro del laberinto de habitaciones y pasillos que era la casa de Afrodita. Aioros asintió en dirección a Dokho, quien les mandaba miradas preocupadas, restándole importancia al asunto.

 _Un brillo cubrió la habitación y se escuchó el retumbar del trueno. Con la respiración agitada se dirigió a la puerta, solo para encontrarse con…_

-¡AHHH!

-¡Mierda!- gritó uno de los gemelos, esta vez estaban seguros de que era Saga. El susodicho tomó el control remoto, pausando la película.- ¡Me acabas de dejar sordo, Afrodita!

El mencionado se cubrió la boca con las manos, disculpándose con la mirada. Saga todavía se masajeaba los oídos y todos alrededor se estaban riendo. Risas que murieron cuando, después de un trueno especialmente estridente, las luces se apagaron.

-¡AHHH!- gritó de nuevo el de cabello turquesa.

-¡AFRODITA!-gritaron en respuesta todos los demás.

-¿¡Se pueden callar todos de una maldita vez!?

Ante el grito del pelilila todos guardaron silencio. No duró mucho sin embargo, cuando escucharon un estruendo, ninguno estando seguro de donde provenía.

-¡Ah…hmhphm!-el de cabellos turquesas estaba por gritar otra vez pero Kanon le cubrió la boca.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó dicho peliazul, mientras todos se asomaban cómicamente por el sofá, para ver más allá. Se escuchó como algunas cosas caían al piso.

-¿Creen que sea un ladrón?- preguntó Shaka, provocando que Mu lo mirara mal.

-Claro que no, son solo Aioros y Shura molestándonos.

-Shura no haría algo como eso.- comentó Camus en respuesta al pelilila, quién solo se encogió de hombros.- Mucho menos Aioros.

-¡Claro que Aioros no haría algo así!- murmuró/gritó Aioria, indignado.

A su queja le siguió otro estruendo.

-¡Ouch!

Todos voltearon a ver a Kanon, que se sobaba la mano. Afrodita a su lado, lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Me mordiste!

-¡Pues claro que sí idiota! ¡Tu asquerosa mano estaba en mi boca!

-¡Por favor chicos! ¡Cálmense por un segundo!- apaciguó Dokho, intentando que todos se mantuvieran tranquilos.- Vamos todos a echar un vistazo.

Algunos asintieron en acuerdo, otros viraron los ojos ante la ridiculez de lo que estaba sucediendo. No se acercaron mucho a la dirección del sonido cuando escucharon unos pasos apresurados dirigiéndose hacia ellos, acompañado de lo que se escuchaba como objetos siendo arrojados contra las paredes. Afrodita soltó un chillido e intentó jalar más cerca a Death Mask, solo para darse cuenta que el mismo corría escaleras arriba.

-¿¡Es en serio!?- gritó, notando lo absurdo, pues había corrido a las escaleras estando la puerta de la salida a unos pocos pasos. Solo recibió un _SHHH_ grupal. Indignado, únicamente pudo atinar a murmurar un _yo voy por él_ y subir escaleras arriba para gritarle a Ángelo que era un cobarde.

Mu bufó y, soltándose del agarre mortal a su brazo (por parte de Aioria), se acercó al oscuro pasillo. Atrás de él todos se asomaban, algunos comiéndose las uñas. El chico los miró exasperado negando con la cabeza, no pudiendo creer cómo actuaban. De repente todos abrieron la boca para advertir al pelilila, cuando vieron una sombra aproximándosele. Mu volteó al mismo tiempo que la sombra colisionaba con él.

-Oh por dios un ASESINO, lo ha matado CORRAAAN.- gritó Dokho, saliendo de sus cabales y corriendo hacia la puerta, antes de tropezar con el pie que Kanon había metido en su camino. Comenzó a arrastrarse para ser detenido por Shaka.

-¡Dokho tranquilo! ¡Es solo Aioros!- tranquilizó esta vez el rubio.

-¿No hace un segundo él estaba pidiendo calma?- susurró Milo a Camus, para que solo él escuchara. El francés solo se encogió de hombros. Ambos mirando como el hindú intentaba tranquilizar al chino.

-Lo lamento.- dijo Aioros, quitándose de encima de Mu, al cual había tacleado en su escape y lucía como si quisiera matarlo.

-Ya qué.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando Aiorios?- preguntó lo que estaba en la mente de todos, Aioria.- _Cielos_ , ¿Qué te pasó?

Ante la inquisición del castaño menor todos miraron mejor al otro. Era cierto, el castaño mayor era un desastre. Tenía la ropa desarreglada y sangraba un poco de la frente. Ninguno se había fijado que le costaba tranquilizar su respiración, y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir.

-Yo… estaba con Shura.- tartamudeó.- Estábamos buscando una aspirina y de repente…- el siempre centrado Aiorios se tocó la frente, como recordando. Negó con la cabeza incrédulo.- Él… alguien, alguien me atacó.

-¿Qué?- formuló incrédulo Saga.

-Me defendí pero no pude verle el rostro…y empezó a arrojarme cosas- Aiorios miró hacia atrás, como esperando que su atacante apareciera de la nada.- Así que corrí, Shura debió escapar porque el sujeto me empezó a perseguir…

-Aiorios.- llamó Camus al castaño mayor, tomándole el hombro. El chico, que había estado hablando con los ojos desenfocados, claramente asustado, pareció salir de su ensoñación.- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- reafirmó la pregunta el francés, el otro solo pudo tragar saliva para finalmente decir:

-Alguien entró a la casa.

.

* * *

.

Esta es la **primera parte** de lo que planeo sean dos o tres capítulos (máximo cuatro).

Lamento la demora, he estado ocupada con proyectos escolares y trabajo. Aunque me tomé 4 días de vacaciones... je.

He regresado con esta nueva locura, cada signo tomará un papel en esta "película de terror", ya saben, quien muere primero, quien descubre al asesino, quien se salva. He de advertirles que el siguiente capítulo tendrá una nueva advertencia. **Muerte de un personaje**. Después de todo es una historia de terror (con algo de humor).

 _Reviews!:_

 **DiosaGeminis:** Se que es difícil, pero a poco no es divertido imaginarlos actuando así jaja Me alegro que te gustara, dime que piensas de este.

 **lobunaluna:** Hola chica, no hay rencores. Aquí tienes algo de terror/humor para entretenerte un rato. Lo de Milo ¡hubiera sido estupendo! sobretodo porque lo creo capaz. Respecto a Acuario, su cliché es ser un fanático de los aliens, te lo juro, cada cliché que veo tiene algo sobre eso. Piscis plantando hierba en su jardín, ¿A poco no es gracioso? Hierba en vez de rosas, tal vez ambas.

 **L. Crosslux 91:** Que bueno que te gustara, Milo matando a su suegra ¡me mataste! El pobre Alde, fue imprudencial pero aun así hay una penalidad, al menos en mi país. Yo tampoco me parezco a Camus, no te preocupes jaja

 **Luna:** ¡Gracias! Claro que sí lo continuaré, eso planeo ;)

 **Dazai:** Me alegra que te hiciera reír, esa era su finalidad. El bullying a Shaka me encanta jaja siempre me río con fics en los que lo hagan.

 **sukoru-chan:** ¡Gracias! Saga y Kanon rebasaron el límite de velocidad y fueron perseguidos por los polis. Ellos decidieron que era más divertido escapar a que les pongan una multa. Respecto a la fuente, no te arrestan por el hecho de meterte a la fuente sino por alterar el orden público. Aunque igual y sí, dependiendo de dónde lo hagas. ¿Has visto alguna vez "la fuente del amor"? Es algo parecido. (Si no la has visto, hazlo. Es muy buena.)

 **Jabed:** ¡Que bueno que te gustara! De verdad que me alegra que les parezcan divertidas las personalidades que les doy, sobretodo por que "es como deberían ser" según el cliché. Amo la idea de un Mu con mal carácter, verás un poco más de él en esta nueva locura.

Este capítulo me costó trabajo, díganme lo que piensan de él. Me resulta un poco difícil trabajar con tantos personajes juntos sin dejar a ninguno de lado, pero se hace lo que se puede.

En el último capítulo pondré el "papel" de cada uno en esta mini historia. ¿Quien se anima a adivinar quien muere primero? Un premio para esa persona.

Dudas, críticas y/o sugerencias en el buzón.

Los quiere.

.

 ** _Donot:)_**


	15. Tu papel en una película de terror 2

**Advertencias** : AU, Factor WTF y SUPER HIPER MEGA OoC. Y **MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE**.

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece** , si lo hiciera... Los caballeritos me demandarán por daño a la moral.

Esto debería ser Terror, pero terminará siendo Terror/Humor, eso si, el final no será tan gracioso.

.

* * *

.

 **Los signos zodiacales en películas de terror.**

 _Parte Dos_

.

 _-Alguien entró a la casa._

Todos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno sabiendo como contestar a eso. Hubo varias miradas compartidas y uno que otro asentimiento. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que todos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Hay que encontrar a Shura.- dijo Camus, asintiendo junto con Milo. Aioros se tensó.

-¡Soy muy hermoso para morir!- Aioria fue callado por un zape de Mu.

-¿Dónde están Afrodita y Death Mask?- preguntó esta vez Shaka, ignorando el comentario del castaño menor.

-Hay que llamar a la policía.- comentó Saga. Sacando su teléfono y marcando el número, alejándose un poco junto con Kanon.

 _-¡Tenemos que huir!_

Todos miraron a Dokho con una cómica gota escurriendo por sus sienes. El castaño forcejaba con Shaka para que este lo soltara, y miraba anhelante la puerta.

-No podemos irnos sin los demás.- concordó Mu.- Además, este lugar está bastante alejado de la civilización, solo Afrodita sabría el camino a la ciudad.

-Bendito el día en que se le ocurrió vivir aquí.- viró los ojos Milo.- ¡Bendito el momento en el que se nos ocurrió hacer la reunión aquí!

-Cállete, Milo.- negó con la cabeza Camus

-¡Oh! ¿¡Por qué siempre…!?

-Shhhhh.- Camus le cubrió la boca, y al mismo tiempo señaló hacia el final del pasillo, donde una sombra parecía acercarse. Milo casi hizo bizcos para poder identificar al sujeto, pero antes de que este llegara hasta ellos, se metió en otro pasillo.

-Eso sí que no.- escucharon murmurar a Mu. Que fue a su persecución, siendo sin embargo detenido por Aiorios.

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Podría ser peligroso!

-Es cierto.- coincidió Shaka, hay que mantenernos alejados de él y encontrar a los demás. Aioros tragó saliva, asintiendo.

Saga se acercó pocos minutos después, diciendo que la policía venía en camino. Ninguno se alegró mucho del hecho, les tomaría quizá demasiado tiempo llegar. Y tenían que encontrar a los otros.

Así pues avanzaron juntos por los oscuros pasillos, algunos alumbrando con sus teléfonos celulares, lo que solo provocaba que los nervios aumentaran. Los relámpagos creando siluetas en las paredes, haciendo la escena mucho más tenebrosa.

-¡Esto es un maldito laberinto!- gritó/susurró Aioria, caminando detrás de su hermano.

-Yo sigo diciendo que lo más sensato es salir de la casa…- dijo al aire Dokho.

-¿Y hacia donde exactamente?- le contestó bruscamente Mu.- Terminaríamos perdiéndonos en el bosque, si no nos mata este sujeto primero.

-Oh, vamos...- dijo Kanon.- No seas pesimista Mu.- Recibiendo como respuesta un simple _Mmm._

-Se escuchan ruidos por ahí.- señaló Aioria, mientras Milo decía al mismo tiempo _¿Ese no fue Afrodita?_ Y en efecto, no tardaron en escuchar el inconfundible grito de niña del peliturquesa, viniendo del lado contrario de donde provenían los ruidos que había señalado Aioria.

-No vamos a lograr nada así.- dijo Saga.- Hay que separarnos y acordar una hora para vernos en la puerta. Todos asintieron en acuerdo.- Bien. Milo, Camus y Dokho vayan por Afrodita. Shaka, Aiorios y Aioria síganlos de cerca a ver si aparece Death Mask, creo que Afro fue por él. Sepárense si es necesario. Nosotros tres.- se señaló a sí mismo, Kanon y Mu, quienes eran los que quedaban.- Iremos a ver que fue eso, de suerte nos topamos con Shura. En media hora nos vemos en la sala.

Asintiendo, cada quien tomo su respectivo camino, sin contar con que separarse era la peor cosa que podían hacer.

.

* * *

.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el grupo de seis tuviera que dividirse. Escuchando pasos apresurados yendo de un pasillo a otro, por el otro lado pudieron escuchar a alguien abriendo y cerrando puertas.

Fue pura casualidad cuando, doblando en una esquina, encontraran a Afrodita. El peliturquesa chocó de golpe con Dokho y soltó un grito, casi echándose a correr. Afortunadamente se dio cuenta de que eran ellos.

-¿Han visto a Death?- preguntó, ya algo alterado.

-Nos separamos para buscarlos.- dijo Camus.

-Ha subido corriendo las escaleras el muy idiota, no he dado con él. Creí que se iba a esconder en el baño como en las películas, pero tal vez fue más listo que eso…- comentó al aire, pasando a lado de ellos y asomándose en otro pasillo. Milo lo alumbró con su teléfono, provocando que un perchero se iluminara muy cerca de ellos, espantándolos al grado de hacerlos casi gritar (sin el _casi_ , en el caso de Afrodita).

-Tenemos que calmarnos…- murmuró Dokho, masajeándose el pecho, como si le doliera el corazón. Los tres restantes se miraron entre sí, no sabiendo si el castaño se los decía a ellos o a él mismo.

-Hay que ir a la sala, quedamos de estar ahí en media hora.- ordenó Milo, el de cabello aguamarina revisó su reloj, faltaban diez minutos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, encontrando el lugar vacío. Se tuvieron que limitar a esperar, Afrodita comiéndose las uñas y Dokho caminando de un lado para otro. Por ahora, ellos cuatro estaban "a salvo".

.

* * *

.

-¿Estabas escondido _en el baño_? ¿Acaso no has visto suficientes películas de terror?- inquirió Aioria, sin poder evitar soltar una que otra risilla. Estaban de camino a la sala, después de encontrar a un aterrorizado Ángelo escondido dentro de una tina, en el más recóndito de los baños de la casa (por no decir mansión) de Afrodita.

-Pues no, no suelo ver películas de ese género.- se defendió el azabache, cruzándose de brazos en un intento de sostener lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad.

-Pues deberías.- le contestó el castaño menor, en el mismo tono.- al menos sirve como cultura general…

-Cállense ustedes dos.- los interrumpió el rubio del grupo, mientras Aiorios lideraba. Estaban bastante cerca de la sala cuando escucharon un estruendo, esta vez no fue como los anteriores. Parecía más como alguien forcejando. Se miraron entre si y avanzaron decidiendo seguir el sonido.

.

* * *

.

La escena que se encontraron era para nada lo que esperaron.

Habiéndose topado con el grupo de Milo a medio camino, todos alertados por lo mismo. Se encaminaron hacia donde antes se había escuchado la disputa (según Afrodita). Caminaron por un oscuro pasillo que los llevó hacia la entrada de la cocina, quedando en shock cuando vieron a Kanon sollozando fuera de la misma.

El chico estaba sentado en el piso, con las rodillas en alto y los codos apoyados en ellas. Se jalaba los cabellos de la cabeza al mismo tiempo que fuertes espasmos invadían su cuerpo. Por un momento ninguno pudo reaccionar, pero el primero en salir de su estupor fue Milo, que se arrodilló a su lado.

-Kanon, ¿Qué…?- abrió sus ojos como platos al notar que el otro chico estaba bañado en sangre.- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó alarmado.

El tono de su voz sacó a los otros de su ensoñación, pero ninguno se acercó mucho. Fue Shaka quién alzó la voz al ver que el peliazul no reaccionaba.

-Kanon ¿Dónde está Saga? ¿Y Mu…?- ante esto el chico solo desvió la mirada, casualmente hacia la puerta, mientras su respiración se dificultaba. Milo los miró a todos, preocupado, acercándose al mayor y tratando de darle consuelo, aunque no supiera qué diablos pasaba.

Shaka se aproximó a la habitación que parecía custodiar Kanon, los demás lo sigueron con la mirada. La reacción del rubio al asomarse por el marco de la puerta fue todo lo que necesitaron para saber que algo terrible había sucedido. El rubio jadeó y entró corriendo a la cocina, siendo seguido de cerca por Aioros.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Kanon, como si este de repente fuera a saltar y decirles que era una broma, que no se lo tomaran tan enserio.

 _-¡No! ¡No, no, no, no!-_ escucharon proveniente de la habitación a Shaka. Para luego ver salir a Aiorios con la cara tan pálida que parecía un fantasma. Murmuraba para sí mismo cosas inentendibles.

-¡Hermano!- gritó Aioria ante el estado del mismo, acercándose para hacerlo reaccionar.- ¿Qué pasó? ¡Están angustiándonos a todos!- el chico lo miró con ojos de sorpresa, solo alcanzando a murmurar el nombre del pelilila. Aioria dejó de sacudirlo, quedándose de piedra. Los sollozos de Kanon aumentaron y los chicos restantes emprendieron una carrera hacia la cocina, pero un Saga cubierto de sangre bloqueo su camino.

Apenas pudieron entrever el cuerpo de Mu tendido en el piso, con Shaka arrodillado a su lado abrazándolo y balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás, murmurando cosas que no podían escuchar. Rodeado de un gran charco de sangre.

Afrodita jadeó, mientras que Death Mask solo pudo apartar la mirada. Dokho se fue haciendo lentamente hacia atrás hasta topar con una pared y deslizarse por ella, cayendo sentado al piso. Milo miró a Camus interrogante y el chico le respondió negando con la cabeza, con el rostro pálido. Los hombros del peliazul se tensaron mientras abrazaba a Kanon con más fuerza.

-¿Qué sucedió?- se atrevió a preguntar Dokho, con voz queda. Saga tragó saliva y no lo miró a los ojos.

-Escuchamos un ruido extraño, al menos… Mu lo hizo.- el nombre apenas le salió.- nos dijo que lo siguiéramos, le dijimos que era peligroso y dijo que solo echaría un vistazo. Se adelantó bastante, íbamos detrás de él…

-El único momento en que lo perdimos de vista fue cuando entró a la cocina.- interrumpió a media voz Kanon, aún en su misma posición y con voz estrangulada.- Escuchamos un ruido sordo y cuando quisimos entrar… _Salió de la nada._ \- lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

-El tipo nos embistió, no pudimos verlo porque se nos cayeron los teléfonos y se nos hubieran caído de todas formas porque intentamos detenerlo. Golpeó a Kanon en la cara y salió corriendo, iba a seguirlo pero…- su mirada se dirigió esta vez hacia atrás.- Escuché a Mu… y _Mierda_

Todos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando los apenas el sonido de los sollozos de Shaka, provenientes de la habitación. Al menos Kanon parecía haberse calmado un poco, mientras que Afrodita se abrazaba a sí mismo, pegándose lo más que podía a un no en mucho mejor estado Ángelo. De los ojos de Aioria salían lágrimas furiosas y Camus se arrodilló junto a Milo. Aiorios parecía no creérselo todavía.

Pareció pasar una eternidad antes de que alguien dijera nada.

-Hay que encontrar a Shura.- todos alzaron la mirada súbitamente, al ver al hindú salir detrás de Saga, no miraba a nadie a los ojos y tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados.- Tenemos que encontrarlo antes que él…- Milo frunció el ceño y Aioros los miró a todos con culpa.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

.

* * *

.

El OoC tiene razón de ser. Personalmente creo que los gemelos resultaron demasiado fuera de personalidad, de hecho, intercambié de hermanos a los grupos. Mu _(my poor baby)_ iba a quedar con Aiorios y Aioria; mientras que Shaka quedaría con Saga y Kanon. Originalmente iban a ser los castaños los que "presenciaran" la muerte del pelililla (y Aioria quien estaría llorando). Sin embargo, para futuras decisiones en capítulos próximos, era necesario que los gemelos fueran los que estuvieran con Mu. Aioros y Aioria tienen otro papel en este film. (lol)

 **Reviews!**

 **lobunaluna:** ¡Error! Fue Mu :(

 **DiosaGeminis:** Que bueno que te gustara y si, Dita grita como niña jaja Si, es un Universo Alternativo, así como el anterior. Todo está aclarado en las Advertencias. No pude ver el link que dejaste ¿Te animas a mandármelo por PM? ¡Gracias!

 **sukoru:** JAJAJA esos favoritismos… Me alegra que te esté gustando, aunque en este se pusieron las cosas un poco serias.

.

No me odien por tardar tanto y por matar a nuestro muy querido Aries. Así dice el cliché, lo lamento. De hecho, les revelaré algunos que ya fueron expresados en estos dos primeros capítulos.

 **Aries: El primero en morir por ser suficientemente valiente para ir a ver qué fue ese ruido.**

Lo cual es triste porque el Mu del Canon nunca hubiera hecho algo tan estúpido.

 **Cáncer: El que corre escaleras arriba en vez de escapar por la puerta.**

Literalmente. Igual se esconde en el baño, teniendo en cuenta esto podemos estar seguros que si lo encuentran solo se lo echan. Es la rubia tonta de las películas de terror, esa que sale de la casa corriendo en calzones mientras llueve y se resbala, siendo alcanzada y...

 **Picis: El que grita por todo.**

Este era obvio, ¿A que si?

Aun no sé si voy a matar a todos (óiganme ahí, que miedo) ya que hay algunos (como Piscis y Cáncer) que no dice si mueren o no, lo más probable es que dependerá de cómo se den los capítulos. Hay unos que si no van a morir... Adivinen quienes o quién.

Recuerden que no es que yo quiera matar a tal personaje, es tal y como diga la imagen del cliché.

Otra cosa que quería hacer era agregarle unas últimas palabras a Mu, pero fue demasiado drama así, imagínense con el speech.

En fin, espero ansiosa sus reacciones y sus comentarios. Y recuerden que sus dudas, críticas y/o sugerencias, pueden dejarlas en el buzón de aquí abajo.

Los quiere.

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	16. Los signos mandando mensajes

¡Lo sé! soy una persona horrible, pero de vedad no tienen idea de como me está yendo en la vida *cries* Mucho estrés y poco tiempo. Pero estoy de vuelta, esta vez para quedarme... eh, ta vez. Intentaré seguir con todas las historias que tengo pendientes, y tal vez algunas nuevas.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, este no es Tu papel en una película de terror p3, no lo voy a dejar ahí, tengo una hoja inconclusa que me sigue haciendo ojitos pero la inspiración no más no llega. No quiero dejarlos sin nada, tho. Así que volveré con los capítulos random. puedo subir la part en cuanto las tenga listas, pero no tendrá un orden respecto a toodos los capítulos, ya saben, soy un desma.

La próxima semana es mi cumpleañooos! y no se porqué pero eso me recordó que tengo esta cuenta abandonada y decidí venir a echar un ojo.

Este capítulo se inspira en todos los fics de chatgroups que he leído, de verdad, estoy haciéndome adicta a ellos. Lo que quiero decir es que no tiene sentido, at all.

LES RECUERDO QUE SON CLICHES, NO NECESARIAMENTE CIERTO.

No pude hacer que todos tuvieran su cliché por que traté de que fuera lo menos Ooc posible (Milo no estaría de acuerdo) pero creo que quedó bastante decente.

* * *

YEP, LA INTRODUCCIÓN OTRA VEZ. POR SI SE LES HABÍA OLVIDADO.

Serie de drabbles, viñetas u OS, dependiendo del tamaño. No están relacionadas entre sí.

He visto estas imágenes en facebook que dicen como son los signos. Quién se enoja más, quién se enamora primero, quién es el más celoso… No es que yo lo crea, pero he decidido imaginar a nuestros caballeros actuando de esa manera. Probablemente se vuelva un poco Ooc, pero voy a tratar de acoplar las personalidades lo más que pueda a las situaciones. Probablemente me limite a los dorados, pero uno nunca sabe ¿no?

 **Advertencias** : Lenguaje obseno, Ooc, bullying y falta de sentido.

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece** , si lo hiciera... Los dorados tendrían internet en sus templos y seguirían vivitos y coleando.

* * *

 **Los signos zodiacales y sus mensajes de texto**

 **Empieza una conversación y luego nunca contesta:** SAGITARIO, Libra.

 **Se toma como 5 años en contestar:** Capricornio, Aries, Acuario.

 **Lee el mensaje pero olvida contestar:** Tauro, Piscis, Cancer, Leo.

 **Empieza la comversación e intenta que no termine:** Virgo, Geminis, Escorpio.

 _ElReyEscorpión_ _ha creado el grupo FiestaenEscorpio_.

 _ElReyEscorpión añadió a elauténtico, lacopiabarata, y virgenmaría_.

 **Virgenmaría** : … ¿Qué es esto?

 **Lacopiabarata** : Saga! deja de cambiar mi nombre de perfil!

 **ElReyEscorpión** : JAJAJAJA

 _virgenmaría ha cambiado su nombre de perfil a santo_de_virgo_.

 **santo_de_virgo** : Muy gracioso Kanon

 **Lacopiabarata** : ?

 _Elauténtico ha cambiado el nombre de santo_de_virgo por barbiegirl._

 **Barbiegirl** : ¡SAGA!

 **ElReyEscorpión** : NOOO JAJAJA

 **Elauténtico** : Me declaro culpable

 **Barbiegirl** : Es todo, me rindo.

 _Barbiegirl ha dejado el grupo._

 **ElReyEscorpión** : no! Saga! Es necesario para la fiesta!

 _Elauténtico ha agregado a Barbiegirl al grupo._

 **Elauténtico** : nadie escapa de FiestaenEscorpio

 **Barbiegirl** : Oh por Dios…

 **Lacopiabarata** : No eras budista?

 **Barbiegirl** : Cállate, Kanon.

 **ElReyEscorpión** : ugh no había notado la buena gramática…

 **Barbiegirl** : Deberías intentarlo.

 **ElReyEscorpión** : NUNCA (≧∀≦)×

 **ElReyEscorpión** : CHICOS FESTA EN ESCOPRIOヾ(･д･ヾ)

 **Elauténtico** : tan temprano y ya empezaste

 **ElReyEscorpión** : fiesta en escorpio*

 **ElReyEscorpión** : se preguntaran pq los e reunido aqui

 **Barbiegirl** : estoy a punto de sacarme los ojos

 **Lacopiabarata** : no es como si los usaras de todos modos!

 **ElReyEscorpión** : OHHHHH

 **Lacopiabarata** : OHHHHHH

 **ElReyEscorpión** : OHHHHHHH

 **Lacopiabarata** : OHHHHHHHH

 **Elauténtico** : que decías de una fiesta

 **Barbiegirl** : Gracias

 **ElReyEscorpión** : SIヽ(´∇｀)ﾉ

 **ElReyEscorpión** : quiero hacer una fiesta en mi templo ya que por una vez estamos todos aquí

 **Barbiegirl** : Y yo que tengo que ver?

 **Lacopiabarata** : NADA BUAHAHAHAHHA ENTIENDEN? PORQUE TIENE LOS OJOS CERRADOS

 **ElReyEscorpión** : JAJAJAJA

 **Barbiegirl** : Ya no es gracioso

 **ElReyEscorpión** : SHAKA

 **Barbiegirl** : …¿Qué?

 **ElReyEscorpión** : TIENES QUE CONVENCER A MU DE VENIR

 **Barbiegirl** : … ¿Por qué yo?

 **Elauténtico** : …

 **ElReyEscorpión** : …

 **Lacopiabarata** : …

 **Barbiegirl** : …

 **Barbiegirl** : De acuerdo.

 **ElReyEscorpión** : BIEN, SAGA Y KANON CONSEGUIRAN LA BEBIDA ψ(｀∇´)ψ

 **Lacopiabarata** : dalo por hecho ∋━━o(｀∀´oメ）～→

 **Barbiegirl:** Dejen de hacer eso.

 **Elauténtico** : entendido

 **Elauténtico** : deberías agregar a Aldebarán y a Shura, para que preparen algo de comer

 **Elauténtico** : deberías agregar a todos en general

 **Elauténtico** : todos están invitados, no?

 **ElReyEscorpión** : !

 _ElReyEscorpión ha agregado a ElGranCuerno, elpadrino, corderito, prettywoman, kittycat_ _ච_ _ᆽ_ _ච_ _, deathmask, elviejomaestro y bigbro a FiestaenEscorpio._

 **kittycat** **ච** **ᆽ** **ච** **:** HEEEEEEEY

 **ElReyEscorpión** : HEEEEEEY

 **Lacopiabarata** : HEEEEEEEY

 **Corderito** : quien carajos me puso ese nombre?

 **Barbiegirl** : Bienvenido a mi infierno personal

 **Elauténtico** : Milo porque no agregaste a Camus?

 **ElReyEscorpión** : no le dirijo la palabra (-ε´-。)))

 **Lacopiabarata** : !?

 **kittycat** **ච** **ᆽ** **ච** **:** !?

 **ElGranCuerno** : hoal una fiesta nescorpio yo me uno

 **Bigbro** : ? Aldebarán? Estas bien?

 **ElGranCuerno** : misd edos sn muye grandes

 **Bigbro** : Oh…

 **ElReyEscorpión** : JAJAJAJA

 **ElReyEscorpión** : CHICOS

 **ElReyEscorpión** : FIESTA EN ESCORPIO

 **ElReyEscorpión** : ESTA NOCHE

 **ElReyEscorpión** : NO

 **ElReyEscorpión** : HAY

 **ElReyEscorpión** : PRETEXTOS

 **Barbiegirl** : Y no invitarás a Camus?

 **ElReyEscorpión** : NO

 _Barbiegirl ha agregado a camusdeacuario a Fiesta en Escorpio_

 **Camusdeacuario** : Interesante.

 **ElReyEscorpión:** ∑(ﾟДﾟ)

 **ElReyEscorpión** : COMO PUDISTE SHAKA

 **Barbiegirl** : La amistad no puede ser tomada a la ligera…

 _ElReyEscorpión ha salido del grupo._

 _Barbiegirl ha agregado a ElReyEscorpión a FiestaEnEscorpio._

 **Barbiegirl** : nadie escapa FiestaEnEscorpio

 **ElReyEscorpión** : ARRRRGG

 **ElReyEscorpión** : como sea

 **ElReyEscorpión** : asegurense de llegar temprano

 **ElReyEscorpión** : Shura Alde pueden hacer aperitivos

 **ElReyEscorpión** : Afro death la música?

 **Elviejomaestro** : OH, ESTO SE VE INTERESANTE

 **ElReyEscorpión** : DOKHO TIENES QUE DISTRAER AL PATRIARCA

 **Elviejomaestro** : CLARO QUE SI MILO

 **ElReyEscorpión** : GRACIAS

 **Elviejomaestro** : NO PUEDO CAMBIAR LAS MAYUSCULAS

 **Elviejomaestro** : PARECE QUE ESTOY GRITANDO

 **ElReyEscorpión** : JAJAJA

 **Bigbro** : Milo, Por qué te peleaste con Camus?

 **ElReyEscorpión** : me echó de su temploヽ(*｀Д´*||

 **ElReyEscorpión** : OTRA VEZ

 **Elviejomaestro** : COMO LE HACES

 **Bigbro** : Camus?

 **Bigbro** : …

 **Bigbro** : creo que no está leyendo esto

 **Lacopiabarata** : ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hace

 **ElReyEscorpión** : es exactamente lo que dije

 **Elauténtico** : ya deberías estar acostumbrado

 _Lacopiabarata ha cambiado el nombre de Elauténtico por Elauténticoimbécil_.

 **Elauténticoimbécil** : KANON

 **Prettywoman** : Lo sieeeeentooo

 **Prettywoman** : creí que había contestado.

 **ElReyEscorpión** : …entonces?

 **ElReyEscorpión** : …

 **ElReyEscorpión** : se supone que es gracioso?

 **Corderito** : como cambio este nombre?

 **ElReyEscorpión** : wtf de donde saliste

 **Elauténticoimbécil** : no te gusta?

 _Elauténticoimbécil ha cambiado el nombre de Corderito a Borreguito_.

 **Lacopiabarata** : BUAHAHAHA

 **Borreguito** : deténganse

 **ElReyEscorpión** : que aburridos son todos

 **Barbiegirl** : ?

 **ElReyEscorpión** : oh vamos

 **ElReyEscorpión** : no tienen imaginacion

 **ElReyEscorpión** : camusdeacuario santo_de_virgo

 **ElReyEscorpión** : bleeeeeh

 **Elauténticoimbécil** : ohhh lo siento rey escorpión

 **Elauténticoimbécil** : jajajaja

 **Barbiegirl** : Saga, tu nombre te sienta bien.

 **Elauténticoimbécil** : que?

 **Elauténticoimbécil** : oh mierda

 _Elauténticoimbécil ha cambiado su nombre a hijo único_

 **Bigbro** : no eres hijo único

 **Hijo único** : lo seré pronto

 **ElReyEscorpión** : *muerto por jugarle al vergas*

 **kittycat** **ච** **ᆽ** **ච** **:** KAKAJJAJA

 **ElReyEscorpión** : 4horas después…

 **Barbiegirl** : ¿KAKAJJAJA?

 **Deathmask** : alguien sabe porque kanon cruzó corriendo por mi templo?

 **kittycat** **ච** **ᆽ** **ච** **:** KAKAJJAJA

 **Barbiegirl** : Otra vez

 **Deathmask** : olvídenlo, saga iba tras él

 **ElReyEscorpión** : imbécil! No hables como si no hubieras ignorado la pregunta que te hice!

 **Deathmask** : No dije que si?

 **ElReyEscorpión** : NO

 **Deathmask** : ah

 **Deathmask** : pues si

 **ElReyEscorpión** : vete a la mierda

 **Deathmask** : que?

 **Deathmask** : ya estamos en esa época del mes?

 **Barbiegirl** : Aparentemente

 **Elpadrino** : Ok

 **ElReyEscorpión** : …

 **Hijo único** : …

 **Barbiegirl** :…

 **kittycat** **ච** **ᆽ** **ච** : …

 **Deathmask** : …

 **ElReyEscorpión** : NO PONGAS PUNTOS SUSPENSVOS SI TU HSISTE LO MISMO

 _Deathmask ha cambiado el nombre de ElReyEscorpión a MENSTRUINGBITCH_.

 **MENSTRUINGBITCH** : !

 **kittycat** **ච** **ᆽ** **ච** : JAJAJAJAJA

 **Hijo único** : JAJAJAJ

 **Lacopiabarata** : OHHHHHHH

 **Bigbro** : jajaja death mask!

 **Deathmask** : que?

 **MENSTRUINGBITCH** :(┛ಠДಠ)┛彡┻━┻

 **Prettywoman** : Siii llevaremos algo de música

 **MENSTRUINGBITCH:** es en serio?

 **Prettywoman:** oh milo

 **Prettywoman:** jajaja

 **Prettywoman:** quien te puso ese nombre (✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ

 **MENSTRUINGBITCH:** ya viste el tuyo

 **Prettywoman:** (✿ ｡ )

 _Prettywoman ha cambiado su nombre a prettyboy_ _(_ _ﾟ▽ﾟ_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _._

 _Prettywoman ha cambiado el nombre de MENSTRUINGBITCH a dramaqueen._

 **Dramaqueen** : muerete afrodita.

 _Dramaqueen ha salido del grupo._

 **Lacopiabarata:** nos vemos en escorpio!

 _Lacopiabarata ha salido del grupo._

 _Barbiegirl, Hijo único_ **,** _corderito, prettyboy_ _(_ _ﾟ▽ﾟ_ _)_ _ﾉ_ _, kittycat_ _ච_ _ᆽ_ _ච_ _, deathmask, elviejomaestro, ElGranCuerno, camusdeacuario y bigbro han salido del grupo._

 **Elpadrino:** uh…

 _Elpadrino ha salido del grupo_.

.

* * *

.

How about a "welcome back"? *esquiva los tomatazos*

Contestaré los reviews en el siguiente capítulo, solo tengo este pequeño momento para subir esto. (notese lo horrible que quedó el formato, ugh. Lo compondré cuando vuelva. *nunca vuelve* *dies*)

 _Los quiero._

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	17. Los signos cuando los asustan: Aries

_GUESS WHOS BACK WITH NEW SHIT_

Serie de drabbles, viñetas u OS, dependiendo del tamaño. No están relacionadas entre sí.

He visto estas imágenes en facebook que dicen como son los signos. Quién se enoja más, quién se enamora primero, quién es el más celoso… No es que yo lo crea, pero he decidido imaginar a nuestros caballeros actuando de esa manera. Probablemente se vuelva un poco Ooc, pero voy a tratar de acoplar las personalidades lo más que pueda a las situaciones. Probablemente me limite a los dorados, pero uno nunca sabe ¿no?

 **Advertencias** : Alguna que otra palabra altisonante, Ooc y tanto pueden haber relaciones homosexuales como heterosexuales, dependiendo el contexto en que se hable. Por ahora eso es todo.

 _ **Saint Seiya no me pertenece** , si lo hiciera... SERÍA UNA COMEDIA (COUGHROMÁNTICACOUGH)._

* * *

 _._

 _GIVE A WELCOME TO THE BRONZE SAINTS_

 _._

 **Cómo reaccionan los signos cuando… alguien los asusta**.

.

Era un día caluroso de verano, y aún con la novedosa visita de los soldados de bronce nuestros caballeros dorados cumplían con sus tareas diarias, sin preocuparse de que nada extraño pudiera suceder.

Obviamente no conocían a los bronceaditos, al menos, no tan bien como suponían.

Oh bueno, no es que fueran malos chicos. Es solo que… son preadolescentes. Fin de la historia.

Ahora, preadolescentes hiperactivos de visita en el santuario. Sin nada que hacer…

Umm…

.

* * *

.

 _Pock Pock Pock_

-Seiya…- susurró/gruño el caballero de Dragón, que leía un libro sentado cómodamente en la sala de del templo de libra. Hubo silencio por un momento, el pelinegro empezaba a relajarse…

 _Pock Pock Pock_

El chino suspiró derrotado, habiendo experimentado este tipo de situación antes, sabía que no había escapatoria.

-¿Qué pasa Seiya?

 _Pock_

-Estoy- _pock_ \- aburrido…- _pock_.

El castaño estaba sentado de cabeza en uno de los sofás, sus pies golpeando el respaldo del mismo a manera de entretenimiento.

-¿Quieres tener una carrera?- aportó Shun, recibiendo una mirada agradecida del pelinegro, solo el peliverde sacrificaría un momento de paz para entretener a pegaso.

-Nah

Shun miró a Shiryu, moviendo la boca en un lo intenté, disculpándose con la mirada, para después seguir prestando atención al videojuego en sus manos. Hyoga, sentado en el piso junto al peliverde, se encogió de hombros cuando Shiryu lo miró en busca de ayuda.

-¿Quieres entrenar?- preguntó el rubio.

-Ugh… no…

-¿Comer algo?

-…uh…

-Acabamos de comer…- mencionó abstraído en su juego Shun, olvidando que trataban de entretener a Seiya. El ruso viró los ojos y miró a la única esperanza.

Ikki gruño por lo bajo. Ni siquiera quería estar ahí.

-Oww…- todos miraron a Shun, que le hacía pucheros al PSP en su mano, probablemente habiendo perdido en cualquiera que fuera el juego que lo entretenía. De repente su atención se posó en sus hermanos.- ¿Por qué no visitamos a los dorados?

Ikki gruñó.

-Los estamos visitando ahora, literalmente.- viró los ojos el peliazul.

Para sorpresa de todos, Seiya se levantó (como pudo debido a como estaba "sentado") y se arrodilló junto a Shun tomando sus manos.

-¡Eres un genio Shun!

-¡Gracias!- contestó el virgo brillando por el cumplido.-… ¿por qué…?- añadió después, un poco confundido.

-¡Vamos a sorprender a los dorados!- gritó Seiya, poniéndose de pie y alzando un puño al aire como quien da un discurso motivacional.

-¡Si!- brincó Shun a su lado.- …¿Cómo…?

Los otros tres solo los observaban. Shiryu negaba con la cabeza, Hyoga viraba los ojos e Ikki se aferraba al sofá gimiendo, sabiendo que iba a ser arrastrado a cualquier locura que esos dos planearan.

-No lo sé, solo…- el castaño puso una mano en su barbilla.- solo sorprendamoslos… ya sabes, apareciendo de repente…

-¿Quieres decir asustarlos?- colaboró el único rubio. Shun puso cara de preocupación.

-No creo que eso sea amable…

-NO.- gritó el pegaso, mirando mal al rubio, sacándole la lengua.- solo sorprenderlos Shun, obviamente siendo caballeros del calibre que son no se asustarían tan fácil… ¿Verdad, Shiryu?

-Uh… supongo…- contestó sin saber que decir el pelinegro.

-¡YA SE!

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR MALDITA SEA!

-¡Ikki! ¡Tu lenguaje!

El peliazul solo miró a su hermano (el biológico), que lo había reprendido, con los ojos entrecerrados, para seguidamente enterrar su cara en uno de los cojines, harto de todo.

-¿Podemos Shiryu?- Seiya miró al caballero de dragón con ojos de corderito.

-No.- dijo este, sin apartar la mirada de su libro. No estaba seguro de que los dorados se tomaran bien las travesuras de pegaso.

El castaño miró a Hyoga, que sonrió de lado asintiendo, luego a Ikki, que solo alzó una mano en un gesto de "ok", sin despegar la cara de la almohada. Luego le dio un codazo a Shun, quien después de quejarse un poco por el dolor, se arrodilló frente a Shiryu, quedando su cara justo debajo del libro que el pelinegro apretaba tan fuerte que sus manos temblaban, sintiendo lo que venía. Hyoga soltando risitas mientras miraba. El feñix movió la cara solo lo suficiente para poder observar lo inevitable.

-¿Podemos Shyriu?- el pelinegro lentamente miró al peliverde hablarle, tragando grueso.- _¿Podemos?_ \- el caballero de Andrómeda puso la cara más linda de todo su arsenal.

-…- El pelinegro comenzó a temblar. Pegaso y Cisne chocaron puños. Ikki suspiró con derrota. Otra vez (internamente emocionado, primero muerto que admitirlo). Mientras que, al momento que todo esto ocurría, el peliverde era ahogado en abrazo de oso por un sobrecogido dragón, que no podía dejar de chillar.- Kawaii~ ~

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aries**

-Así que… ¿Cómo lo haremos?- preguntó el rubio, después de que llegaron a la puerta de Aries (por un atajo para no tener que cruzarla dos veces).

Ikki se encogió de hombros, sin realmente prestarle atención al rubio, simplemente mirando como Shiryu aún no soltaba a Andrómeda, no que este se estuviera quejando. Shun amaba el pda.

-No creo que sea tan fácil- continuó como si nada el ruso. Volteando a ver a Pegaso que se acercaba a la puerta del templo de Aries.

-¡MU!- gritó el castaño, con las manos cerca de su boca a modo de megáfono.- ¿¡Estás ahí!?

 _-¡Pasa!_

-¡MUUUUUU!-continuó el castaño, provocando que los otros dos lo miraran sin comprender.- ¡Necesito hablar contigo! ¡Muuu!

De repente se encacharon pasos apresurados cerca de la entrada del templo y Seiya se hizo a un lado de la entrada, no realmente escondiéndose pero apartándose del campo de visión, dejando toda la atención en los otros cuatro. Con un gesto de silencio y algo parecido al "no se muevan", esperaron hasta que los pasos se convirtieron en murmullos cada vez más fuertes. Hyoga tragó grueso, incluso Shiryu apartó su atención del pequeño Shun mientras miraban salir al caballero dorado de Aries de su templo, mirándolos con sus temibles ojos sin cejas.

-¿Por qué con un carajo no pas…?

-BUUH.- gritó patéticamente Seiya, provocando que los otros se fueran para atrás, sin poder creer lo ridículo del chico. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo…

-¡MIERDA!- saltó casi un metro el pelimorado, soltando los utensilios de cocina que tenía en las manos. Cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el piso, volteó a ver a Seiya sujetándose el pecho a la altura del corazón. – ACABAS DE MATARME DEL SUSTO.- el castaño estaba de rodillas en el piso, sujetándose el estomago por lo fuerte que se estaba riendo

El pegaso ni siquiera se inmutó mientras el aries le gritaba, los otros chicos estaban en shock al ver al caballero de la primera casa tan fuera de sí.

\- ¡TE ODIO TANTO EN ESTE MOMENTO!

Cuando el pelimorado alzó las manos en ademán estrangulador, los bronceados supieron que era hora de actuar. Así que obviamente miraron a Andrómeda, quien se veía como un preadolescente con una misión.

-¡Mu!- gritó Andrómeda, haciendo saltar otra vez al pelilila, probablemente sacándolo de sus pensamientos asesinos.- ¡Mu!- gritó de nuevo, saltando de los brazos de Shiryu.

-¿¡QUE!?- el pelilila se giró bruscamente al gritar, quedando frente a frente, cara a cara con Andrómeda, quien retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. La cara de desaliento del peliverde provocó que el ariano se quedara de piedra.

-Nosotros solo…- los grandes ojos verdes del sucesor de virgo se llenaron de lágrimas, los otros cinco se encogieron en sí mismos.-…solo queríamos… so- sorprenderte…- El semblante del pelilila cambió a uno de arrepentimiento.

-Oh… S-shun…- el ariano alzó las manos a modo de rendición, una de ellas golpeo quedamente la cabecita del peliverde.- si era así…

-Si viejo ¡relájate!- Ikki se golpeó la frente con su mano cuando escuchó a Seiya intervenir. Mu volteó a verlo, probablemente para empezar a estrangularlo (al fin).

-… _sniff_ …- las miradas regresaron al peliverde y Mu parecía estar en teniendo un conflicto interno, entre si matar a Seiya de una vez por todas o apapachar al lloroso Andrómeda (que parecía saber dar buenos abrazos), una decisión realmente difícil, que necesitaba un buen rato de meditación.

-S-Solo… solo lárguense…- terminó diciendo con dificultad el ariano, al parecer conteniéndose de actuar en cualquiera de las dos opciones anteriormente mencionadas.

Shun no perdió ni un segundo y tomando la muñeca del castaño echó a correr, siendo seguido como por quien no quiere la cosa por los otros tres bronceados.

.

* * *

.

Tengo muchos headcanons con los caballeros de bronce. Son todos mis queridos hijos.

 **Primero** : Shiryu es la mamá del grupo y siempre trata de cuidarlos a todos (incluso a Ikki aunque sea mayor) es muy serio y compuesto la mayoría del tiempo pero seamos honestos, no le puede decir que no a ningunooo. Es débil. Siempre termina metido en líos por seguirles el juego a los otros (con tal de poder ayudarlos si algo sale mal). Such a MOTHER.

 **Segundo** : Hyoga es un sarcástico de lo peor, le encanta burlarse de los que caen en manos del grupito. Nunca hace nada directamente, con tal de que le pueda echar la culpa a Seiya (la mayoría del tiempo con toda razón) o a Ikki (cuando Shun está de su lado). Aun así defiende a sus amigos

 **Tercero** : Seiya es una bola de energía, no puede estar quieto y cuando no sabe como entretenerse se pondrá a fastidiar a los otros cuatro hasta que encuentre algo mejor que hacer. Adora las travesuras y siempre termina convenciendo a Shun de seguirle el juego (y convencer a los otros). Usualmente su hiperactividad juega en su contra y termina metiéndose en líos (de los cuales Shiryu y Shun son los encargados de sacarlo)

 **Cuarto** : Ikki, triple p Ikki, pequeño, perezoso y pesimista Ikki. Harto de vivir. La mayoría del tiempo no participa en las travesuras (a menos de que estas incluyan que algo pueda lastimar a Shun), siempre hace como que lo obligan a participar pero en el fondo se emociona igual o hasta más que los otros, soltando diferentes ideas al aire (haciendo creer a Seiya que son suyas). Cuando no está con los otros se lo puede encontrar durmiendo en cualquier escondite, prefiere ahorrarse las molestia de lidiar con las consecuencias que resultan de las locas ideas que se le ocurren (que él le da) a Seiya. LOVES SHUN WITH ALL THIS HEART. Aunque nunca lo dice ni le gusta apapacharlo frente a otros (en privado es otra cosa). BEST HUGS EVER. (Abraza a todos cuando lo necesitan -si tambien a Hyoga- pero si alguien pregunta, el no sabe nada) (nadie pregunta por miedo a no recibirlos de nuevo)

 **Quinto** : My beautiful baby Shun. La cosa más adorable (y manipuladora) que existe en el planeta tierra. Nadie le puede decir que no a Shun, y su arma mortal son sus caritas tiernas. Cuando (muy raro) esto no funciona, hace unos berrinches espectaculares (y termina consiguiéndolo de todas formas). Nunca pide nada malo tho, es demasiado bueno, rellenito de malvavisco. AMA EL PDA, de donde sea, de quien sea, no importa. Le gustan los videojuegos pero es realmente malo en ellos (nunca se rinde tho, y la perseverancia tiene sus frutos) Le consiguieron el PSP para que dejara de dar seguir a Seiya dando saltitos (Shunnybunny) y dejara de seguirle la corriente con sus travesuras. Seiya y Shun son BEST BROS, y no importa cuán mal pueda terminar la idea de Seiya, siempre lo va a apoyar (interiormente solo quiere entretenerse a costa de otros, no hard feelings tho)

Y esos fueron algunos de mis headcanons, tengo muchos más. Si les gustaron y quieren preguntarme que pienso de alguno de SUS headcanons no duden en preguntar, también si están en desacuerdo, los aman, los detestan... todos pensando en que tienen 13-15 años, son pequeños bebes que necesitan ser protegidos. HE DICHO.

 _Reviews!_

 **lobunaluna** : Shhhh mantén el suspenso! Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti! Espero que estés bien y que este año te traiga mucha felicidad (y muchos fics)

 **Yuli – chan** : quien tiene tumblr? Yo? Claro que por supuesto que si, no lo saqué de tumblr tho, sino de facebook, no dudo que este en facebook también. ¡Espero tuvieras feliz año!

 **DiosaGeminis** : Hey there! No aparece el link, intenta decirme como encontrar la pagina maybe? O tal vez poniendo muchos espacios… Lo sé, soy una mala persona jaja pero este definitivamente le hizo honor a Mu, espero que te guste! ¡FELIZ AÑO!

 **sukoru-chan** : por queee, por que el sexy y suculento Saga? Rubios tontos en paños menores ajjaja, definitivamente hay que intentarlo. Te gustó el del chat!? Es mi primer fic tipo chat, me haces tan feliz 3 3 3

 **Guest** : hola! Me alegra que te gustara, no quiero que nadie se sienta insultado con estas tonterías que escribo. Me hace feliz que te guste todo el fic, es un alivio para mi alma. Cual es esa imagen que dices? Me gustaría verla, igual y me da más ideas para ese arco. Dejame ver si entendí, eres **KaeruDoom**? Si es así, no te preocupees! Gracias por tus amables palabras :*

 **Diamante no Mai** : me haces llorar! Me encantan los reviews en los que intentan averiguar que es lo que este cerebro de pacotilla esta pensando (me dan más ideas) Que bueno que te guste, es especialmente para hacer reir, lamentablemente este arco tendrá una pausa, pero espero no por mucho! Besoss!

 **Libra** : Lo notasteee! Jaja gracias He recibido tanta basura de "espero que no lo hagas gay" "uf que alivio que no lo pintaste de colores" me lleva, cual es el problema de la gente, si tienen novia, y de repente quieren montar un pene hasta el espacio ese es mi problema no? (o el de ellos…)

 **Jabed** : Amo tus reacciones a los capítulos! Gracias por comentarlos todos! Me alivia que gustara el capítulo del chat, tenía muchas dudas acerca de ese. Espero que te guste esteee (intencionalmente ignora los comentarios del cap 15, siente culpa, muere)

 **Hmmm** : OH OH OH, I know this oneeeeee (de hecho lo busque en internet) Aquí en mi lugar de residencia, que es súper secreto (esta en mi perfil) usamos la palabra "indio" para hablar de los nativos y por eso no la usamos para referirnos a los que viven en la india. Yo sé que hay muchas religiones diferentes en la india y que puede provocar que la gente se sienta insultada pero creo que todos los fans de SS saben a lo que me refiero y no lo toman a mal. Si te ofendí de alguna manera me disculpo muchísimo.

 **Rosa de Castilla** : Hola! Quiero decir… me que me sentí un poco agredida con este comentario jaja, luego se me pasó un poco, supongo que no era tu intención y luego pensé que tal vez te referías simplemente a Afrodita (la gente tiende a hacerlo una vieja loca). Cada quien tiene su imagen de cada personaje y decide como mirarlo y desde que perspectivas.

 _Seriedad mode on_

En caso de que fuera en general quiero decir que eso de "pintar algo como gay" me pareció muy fuera de lugar, desde el principio en las advertencias puse que podría haber relaciones homosexuales en este fic, simplemente ahora me he concentrado en la comedia. Respecto a los metrosexuales, chica, sé que hay diferencia entre un metrosexual y un homosexual. Jamás he creído que un hombre homosexual tenga que ser afeminado. Mi concepto de Afrodita es que le importa mucho su apariencia (usa labial y rímel por el amor de dios) muy contrario a Albafica (el caballero de piscis de LC) y eso lo hace metrosexual para mí, como puse en ese capítulo no necesariamente homosexual, reafirmando que no todos los "gays" se preocupan por sus apariencias.

 _Seriedad mode off_

Fuera de eso, Milo no se me hace metrosexual para nada jaja nunca menciona su físico (contrario a Afrodita) y simplemente es guapo, repito, así es como yo los veo. Me alegra que te gustara y me da curiosidad la idea que tienes de ese capítulo o el fic en general. Según yo es realmente OOC jaja pero gracias por los cumplidos. Espero que te gusten los que siguen.

.

Eso fue todo por hoy chicos, espero que les guste, los que siguen serán varios signos por capitulo, dos o tres, para hacerlo llevadero. Mu quedó solito porque le tocó la intro.

 _Los quiere._

 _._

 _ **Donot:)**_


End file.
